Friends Till the End?
by K and Jazz
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been best friends since they were kids, but when they are reunited after years of separation things happen.Will their long lasting friendship become something more? Or will jealousy and hatred drive them apart?
1. New Days Bring Old Friends

_Summary:Sakura and Sasuke have been best friends since they were babies, but when they are reunited after years of separation,new people come into their relationship, will they break apart or come closer together?_

**CHAPTER 1: A New Day and Old Friends**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Sakura grabbed her alarm clock and clunked it somewhere. She groaned and got out of bed. Today was the first day of Konoha Academy. She got dressed in a blue shirt that said _'You Know You Love Me' _across the chest area. She slipped on some dark pants and shoes and quickly ran downstairs. Sakura found her mom making pancakes and she immediately found her mouth watering.

"Morning mom."Sakura said taking a seat. The brown haired woman looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning Sakura. So ,are you excited?"

"No not really."

"Come on Sakura. You'll get used to it sooner or later." her mom said getting annoyed.

"Yeah,yeah." she said finishing her breakfast. She got up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek." Love ya. Bye."

* * *

"Yeah!Work it baby!! Take it off!!!"screamed fan-boys as she walked in Konoha Academy. 

"Bitch. Slut. Whore." muttered jealous fan-girls.

To Sakura, this was normal. Boys stick to her like glue and girls hate from afar because they wish they were as pretty as her. She went to the locker that was assigned for her and noticed giggling and sighing from behind her. She turned to see a group of girls surrounding a boy. She rolled her eyes and at the lifeless idiots. Sakura thought she saw raven hair that seemed vaguely familiar, but that was probably just her imagination.

'_There's no way __he__ could be here…right?, _Sakura thought to her self. '_No way he can't be here. Its impossible!' _

On her way to homeroom, she saw someone never thought she'd see. There was a girl with two brown buns on each side of her head getting books out her locker. She had light brown eyes and she was wearing a pink shirt that said _' My Dubbed Voice Sucks!' _Sakura immediately recognized the girl.

"T-Tenten?"Sakura whispered. The chocolate-headed girl looked up.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. They ran up to each other and hugged.

"I never thought I'd see you again! How have you been?"Tenten asked.

"I'm good. We just finished moving in this weekend. This time, I think we're here to stay." Sakura replied happily. They started walking to their homeroom.

"So is there anything interesting going on?" Tenten asked curious.

"Well no. My parents are going on a business trip next week and I have to stay home alone. That's about it."

"Where did you guys move to?"

"We moved to the U.S. I had to attend to this run-down, sorry excuse for a high school. Luckily, Dad got a new job back here again and here I am!"Tenten smiled at her and they both entered the room.

At the desk was a silver haired man with a bandana over his eye and a mask over his mouth. He looked bored out of his mind and he was reading a book. It wasn't the fact that he was reading that made Sakura irritated. It was _what _he was reading. Make-Out Paradise was some _pervy _book that _pervy _adults read just for their _pervy_ selves. Sakura looked at Tenten but Tenten wasn't paying attention. She was looking at a brunette with pale lavender eyes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with jeans. His hair was pretty long and Sakura could see why Tenten took interest.

"Hellooo. Earth to Tenten." Sakura said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Tenten said coming back to reality.

"Wipe the drool off your mouth and lets sit down." Once they sat down, Sakura harassed Tenten with questions.

"So. Who is he?" Sakura asked getting to the point. Tenten played dumb.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about." She said blushing.

"Yes you do. Its written all over your face!"Sakura said giving Tenten a playfull punch on the shoulder.

"Okay. His name is Neji and I've kinda liked him for awhile, but he doesn't know I exist of course."

"Well, thats a guy for ya." Sakura said smirking."I know who you like so do you know anyone who likes you?"Tenten shrugged.

Sakura looked back at the teacher who was _still_ reading."Is this all he ever does, read that stupid book of his?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much. When class starts, Kakashi-sensei teaches a little and either reads or goes to sleep. Believe it or not,he's a pretty good teacher." Tenten beamed.

"Oh. Have you been in touch with you-know-who?"

"Nope.Theres no need to make him sound mysterious. He's just my guy-friend." Sakura said defensively.

"Sure Sakura.You know guys can't be _just _friends. He has to be your_ guy-friend_." Tenten said winking at Sakura. Sakura's expression didn't change. You could tell she was serious so Tenten backed down.

"Hey. Have you seen Hinata and Ino-pig?" Sakura asked once the silence getting awkward.

"Uh-huh. Hinata and Ino are in my 1st and 7th period ...and...so is Sasuke."

"Wha...he's here? When were you gonna tell me Sasuke went to this school?!?!?" Sakura screamed standing up ,attracting attention. Once she saw all eyes on her, she sat back down."Why didn't you tell me?"she asked quieter but still angry.

"Uh...I wanted to I just didn't."Tenten said, going chibi at the pink-headed girls fury.

"Man. I haven't seen Saski in...5 years. I missed him."Sakura said more to herself than outloud.

"Saski?" Tenten asked.

"Well yeah. I've called him Saski since I met him. I was almost six and I would always end up saying his name wrong so I ended up calling him Saski."

"Aaaaw. Thats so cute! Do you have a nickname?" She asked smiling ear to ear.

"Naw. He just calls me Sakura." she said shrugging.Suddenly,the door opened revealing three boys. The first one was a spiky-haired blonde with deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a orange T-shirt with dark jeans and black Vans. The second boy had short raven hair and dark eyes. He had a black shirt that said,_'Your Girlfriend's Boyfriend'_ in white letters. He had medium dark jeans with white Nike. Those two boys didn't catch Sakura's attention. It was the boy behind them tying his shoe that caught her eye. He had spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. He had on a blue button up shirt with a few of the buttons undone and blue jeans.

"Saski?" Sakura whispered in the silence.

Sasuke only knew one person who called him that name. He looked up.

"Sakura?"


	2. Facing Fears

**CHAPTER 2: Getting Caught Up and Facing Fears**

_**A/N: In this story, the Uchiha massacre didn't happen until Sasuke was 12 and Sakura was 11. Anyway…enjoy!**_

_Recap: He had spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. He had on a blue button up shirt with a few of the buttons undone and blue jeans. "Saski?" Sakura whispered in the silence. __Sasuke only knew one person who called him that name. He looked up. "Sakura?"_

Sakura's eyes widened and filled with happy tears. She ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I missed you Sasuke." Sakura said hugging him tighter. Sasuke smirked.

"I missed you too but if I were you, I would stop. You're kinda attracting attention." Sakura looked at the people behind her. All eyes were on her and Sasuke. Even Kakashi put his book down to see the two friends. She blushed from embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh…sorry." Sakura laughed nervously and walked back to her seat with Sasuke in tow. Tenten left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

'_Sakura looks so different.' _Sasuke thought looking at Sakura. _'She doesn't look like her 12 year old, hyper, easily annoyed self.'_

Once they sat down, Sakura noticed something terrifying about Sasuke's eyes. Something that only a true friend could recognize. Hate.

"Saski? I…I mean. What happened to you? Sakura asked looking him deep in the eye. Sasuke on the other hand was taken back.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a low voice.

"You seem so… different, "she said in a whisper, "You don't look like Sasuke anymore."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well for starters, your eyes…they don't have that gleam they used to have when we were kids."

"Hn." Sasuke said **( or not )**, not really paying attention to the girl talking to him.

"Don't you 'Hn' me Uchiha! You _know_ what happened last time."

Flashback

_Sasuke :10_

_Sakura :9_

"_So Saski you wanna get some ice cream?" the young, pink-headed girl asked._

"_Okay."_

"_I want mint-chocolate chip. What kind do you want?"_

"…_Chocolate." he said after thinking._

_The kids ordered their ice cream and sat at a bar._

"_So…,"Sakura started, attempting to start a conversation._

"_So… what?" he repeated._

"_So… what do ya wanna talk about?"_

"_You invited me to ice cream. __I__ didn't invite __you__."_

" _What's your point?" she asked confused._

"_Hn."_

"_What the hell does 'Hn' mean?"_

"_Hn means Hn." he repeated smirking, clearly making her annoyed on purpose. Sakura had a vein popping out her head. She knew he was doing that on purpose, but that fact only made her angrier._

"_Stop doing that!"_

"_Doing what my dear Sakura?" he asked innocently_.

"_You know what. Speak to me like a human being." she said getting angrier at his arrogance._

"_Hn." Sasuke said again._

"_Saski…do it again and I swear I'll…"_

"_You'll do what?"_

"_I'll…I'll…" Sakura stammered._

"_Hn, Hn, Hn, HN!!"Sasuke said in her face._

**SMACK!!!**

End Flashback

Sasuke shuddered at the thought.' My_ head hurt for days!'_

"What happened Sasuke?" Sakura said in a more quieter tone. Sasuke knew that if she called him by his real name, she was serious.

"I'm fine Sakura." he said boredly.

Sakura didn't buy it but she didn't want to bother him. They talked about things that weren't really important. While they were talking, others were observing.

* * *

"Who is that girl?" asked a raven headed, purple-eyed girl looking at Sakura.

"I don't know but I really don't care. That panda looking bitch over there is interested in my Neji-kun." said a brunette with blue eyes.

"Kimi, I don't want that girl near Sasuke." the raven girl pouted.

"Kimi, Michu! I don't wanna hear about those two. Help me get Naruto!!" said a light-headed blonde; her green eyes gazing at the spiky-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"What about Sai?" whispered a quiet, red-head.

"We don't know who likes him yet. Anyway, we need to figure out how to get our men. Michu has Sasuke, Kimi has Neji, Saori has Sai and I ,Katsuki, have Naruto. We will get our guys at any cost, right?"

"Right!" they other girls chanted.

" And we will crush an girl _or_ guy who gets in our way ,right?"

"Right!" they chanted again.

"Alright. Let the games begin!"

* * *

Tenten thought about how happy Sakura looked when she was reunited with Sasuke.

'_Maybe I can go sit with Neji. It won't be that hard…right?' _Tenten thought. _'What am I doing? I 'm the tough Tenten. The Tenten that fears __nothing __and __no one. __I can do this!'_

Tenten finished beating herself up and walked over to Neji.

"Oh…hey Neji. You mind if I sit with you?" Tenten asked politely. Neji looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Sasuke and you are friends right?"

"Yeah…" Neji answered waiting for her to get to the point.

"It looks like Sakura and Sasuke are really good friends, huh?"

"I think so. I haven't really seen Sasuke talk to a girl without being extremely annoyed."

"Well I--"

**BBRRIINNGG!!!**

"Crap! Okay Neji. I'll see you later then." Tenten said, gathering her things and leaving Neji alone at his desk.

'_Hm. This girl is different. Interesting.' _Neji thought before he too left the room.

* * *

Sakura saw the whole thing between Tenten and Neji and smiled.

"Sakura...Sakura?" Sasuke asked repeatedly.

"Oh...sorry I wasn't paying attention." she said blushing.

"Naw, really?"

"Shut up!" Sakura said smacking Sasuke on the head.

"So much for the new Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Lets go."he said half smiling.

_'Thats the Sasuke I know. The one who smiles.'_ Sakura thought.


	3. Just Like Old Times

**CHAPTER 3: A Human Cushion and the Old Days?**

_Recap: "So much for the new Sakura." Sasuke whispered. "What was that?" "Nothing. Lets go." he said half smiling. That's the Sasuke I know. The one who smiles.' Sakura thought._

_After School…_

Sasuke agreed to walk Sakura home and they were almost there.

'_Okay. Sasuke is with Sakura. He'll dump that bitch once he sees how beautiful I am!'_Michu thought stalking Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeee!" screamed Michu from behind. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled** ( picture what Ino did at Chuunin Exams )**.

"What?" he spat. Sakura was next to Sasuke looking suspiciously at Michu.

"Do you wanna go hang out?" Michu asked twirling a strand of Sasuke's hair.

"No." Sasuke spat again.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like you."

"Well fine! I bet its because of forehead! You're going out with her right?" Sakura's eyebrow started twitching and her eyes narrowed. Sasuke saw this and immediately grew scared.

"Shit…" he muttered and started calming Sakura down."Sakura…don't listen to---"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sakura whispered loud enough for Michu to hear.

"You heard me! For-Head!!!" In a matter of seconds Sasuke was pinning Sakura to the ground.

"Let me at her!! Let the hell GO!!!" she screamed.

"Oi! If you want to live, I suggest you run away!" Sasuke screamed at Michu. Luckly for her, Sasuke held Sakura down long enough for Michu to run away.

"Sakura!! Calm down. She's gone already!!"

"Stupid bitch…call me forehead…damn her." Sakura muttered.

"Oh. I know what will cheer you up. Piggy-back. Just like old times?"

"Just like old times…"Sakura whispered.

Flashback

_Sasuke: 6_

_Sakura: 5_

_It was a normal summer day at the park and two children were laying on the top of the hill looking at the clouds. Dogs and other kids could be heard in the distance and the wind was blowing in their faces._

"_Sakura! You wanna play hide-n-seek?" a young, adorable, Sasuke asked._

"_Okay!"_

"_I'm gonna count." Sasuke said smiling. Sasuke closed his eyes and Sakura scurried off."5...4...3...2...1...Ready or not! Here I come!"_

_Sasuke ran around the park looking for the pink-headed child. Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink and immediately lunged forward. Nothing but a flower._

"_Man! "he muttered. He saw more pink . Sasuke felt sure about this one so he quietly snuck up. It was Sakura!_

"_Gotcha!"Sasuke beamed._

"_Ah man. Ok Saski. Lets head back home. Sasuke kicked a nearby rock and nodded." Ok Sakura."_

"_Eeep!" Sakura screamed. She wasn't paying attenteion and she tripped on the rock Sasuke kicked. She landed on her knee and cried out in pain._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. He knelt beside her and looked at her knee. It had a gash on it and it looked __and sounded __like it was putting her in agony. Sakura was crying so hard, it scared Sasuke. He picked her carefully up and put her on his back._

"_Hold on Sakura! I'm gonna to take you to momma!"_

_End Flashback_

"You know, I can still see the stitches on my knee."

" Awesome. Now hop on." Sasuke said bending down to one knee. Sakura climbed on and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'_She's so soft. Wait…what? I don't think that way towards Sakura. She's just my friend…right?'_

"Hey Sakura. Tell me about your parents. Are they doing OK?"

"Well I guess. Daddy is on a business trip and he won't be back for a while. Mom is doing okay but she's been acting weird lately. Her conversations are shorter than usual but other than that, she's cool."

"I have a question though. Did you ever once forget about me while you were in the U.S? I mean…have any other friends closer to you than me?"Sakura expressed a bewildered expression.

"O-of course not. You are on of the nicest people I know. For me to forget about you, I must be a real… idiot!" she said smiling.

"Well I--"

"No more interviewing Saski…I'm getting sleepy. Let me gonna rest my eyes…"Sakura's voice trailed off as she drifted off to sleep. Sasuke smiled **( perfect timing Sasuke ) **and let his beautiful friend sleep.He knew she wasn't just going to rest her eyes. He knew that because within minutes, Sakura was silently snoring.

* * *

_Knock. Knock_. Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house and was waiting for _someone_ to open the door. Still no answer. The Jeopardy song was going through Sasuke's head. He heard a loud crash in the room. Sounds of struggle and things falling from inside the house were clearly heard. Sasuke's heart was racing. He knew this feeling all to well. Then…all was silent. Sasuke turned the handle and opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Things that reminded him of that faithful day when he opened the door that plunged him in a world of darkness. Death.

"No…" he whispered. Sakura was stirring.

"Hmm. Saski? What--" she stopped. In the room before her, everything was on the floor. Pictures ripped off the wall,tables turned over,pots strewn on the floor. Sasuke put Sakura down outside and ran into the living room. There was blood covering the couch and the window was broken. He ran in the room where Sakura would most likely sleep and found everything destroyed in there too. Sakura ran up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke...what happened.

"Sakura. Leave...please." he whispered.

"I can't do that. Please tell me whats going on."

Sasuke ran into another room and felt his heart drop. Just like he said before. Death...

* * *

**Dun…Dun…DUN!! I wonder what happened next. Lets ponder…anyway ReViEw!!!!**


	4. Reliving the Past

_Recap: Sasuke ran into another room and felt his heart drop. Just like he said before. Death..._

**CHAPTER 4: Reliving the Past…**

Sasuke's eyes widened. The room smelled was dark and it gave off an eerie glow. Against the wall was a body of a man. He had dark clothes and a knife through his chest. He was dead. In the other corner of the room, was a woman. She was on the ground; her throat slit with her eyes wide open. She too, had dark clothes. Dead.

There was another woman who wasn't dressed in black. She wore a dress with an apron over it. She wasn't dead but seemed to be in critical condition. She was bloody and her ripped clothes hung off her shoulders. The woman's brown hair hung in front of her face. Sasuke's heart beat was quickening. It looked like robbery but Sasuke knew it was something much worse.

"Sakura! Call 911!" Sasuke exclaimed to the girl who was still outside the room, oblivious to the scene in front of Sasuke.

"What--" she started.

"Sakura!!" he yelled. She ran into all the rooms and found no working phone. They were all destroyed.

"Saski! They're all broken!" she said coming back into the room. Sasuke tossed Sakura his cell phone. She dialed the number, explained the incident, gave the address and hung up.

"Sasuke. I'm scared." Sakura whispered starting to cry. Sasuke pulled her into an embrace; Sakura's hot tears staining his shirt.

"Ssh. Its going to be alright." he whispered in her ear.

"Not its not! I-I…," Sakura stopped and her eyes widened. Sasuke looked up to see what she was looking at. She was looking over his shoulder." Mom?!?" she screamed running in the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened again." No…S-Sakura! Don't touch her! She's in critical condition." he said the last part quietly.

"W-We have to save her! She's gonna be alright!"

"…"

"Sasuke? Moms going to be okay. We can save her! She's gonna be okay!!"

Sasuke looked at the ground, not wanting to meet the gaze of the crying girl.

"Sakura…she's…dying."

Sakura took a step back from her mothers dying body.

"No…No!" she screamed and fell to her knees. Sasuke pulled the crying girl close to him. He knew this feeling. The feeling to lose everything you had. You could only hope…hope that things get better. Sirens could be heard outside the house but Sasuke didn't care. He continued to comfort the distraught figure. Suddenly Sakura pulled back.

"I…want to say goodbye." Sasuke nodded and let go. Sakura walked to were her mother lay.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I knew how she felt. I knew how _it_ felt. Somehow… I thought it was my fault for not being able to ease her pain. She walked to her mother and took her hand. I thought I should give them time alone so I left. On my way out the door, I heard Sakura whisper things to her mother. From things to old childhood memories to them moving. When I was halfway out the front door, I heard Sakura crying again and screaming _'Mom! Mom! Wake-up please!! I need you…please don't go!!'_ That's when I knew. Sakura Haruno's mother was dead.

**End Sasuke's P.O.V

* * *

**

The ambulance came and took the bodies away. Once the police finished taking notes on the scene in the house, they directed their attention to Sakura.

"How did those two in the room die?" asked an old man with jet black hair and black shaggy beard.

"I-I don't know. Mom used to…practice self-defense when she was younger. "she said looking at the ground.

"Why did these people show up in the house."

"I don't know? I just got home."

"Why just now. Where were you?"

"I…had school and…Sasuke…and mom…" Sakura started sobbing. Sasuke stepped in and took Sakura away.

They sat on the curb of the sidewalk. Sasuke was holding Sakura and Sakura was sobbing quietly. Their semi-silence was interrupted by someone they both least expected.

"Sakura!" A tall man with red hair and green eyes was running up to them. Sakura looked up and immediately looked away. Sasuke too looked up and looked down. Sakura was sobbing harder. The man's eyes narrowed when he saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms.

"What are you doing! Let go of--" Sasuke put his hand up and shook his head 'no'.

"What's going on here? Why is there so many people at my house…where's my wife?"

Sasuke motioned toward the jet-haired police officer.

"Dad…go." Mr. Haruno walked over to the officer. They were talking silently. Sasuke heard the officer say,

" _When Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha arrived, her mother was in very critical condition. When the ambulance examined her, she was pronounced dead."_

Mr. Haruno wandered away and sobbed quietly.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. He knew words wouldn't ease her pain at all but any words of comfort can help. Sakura and Sasuke stood up and Sakura tried to run away. Sasuke grabbed her wrist but Sakura pushed him away. She tried it again but Sasuke held her tight.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"No. It'll all be over soon. You can't hold on to the past and thrive on the memories. It will only eat you up inside and you will eventually grow cold and distant…like I did." Sakura looked up at Sasuke with eyes of confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

"When I was 12. A few months after you left, I came home from school…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san! I'm home. "A 12 year old Sasuke said dropping his books and bags on the ground. Silence._

"_Hellooo." he said getting annoyed. "My birthday was 4 months ago. No ,more surprises." Still no answer. Sasuke grabbed a tomato from the fridge and took a big bite out of it. Now it was getting weird. On the way here, it was quiet. It was like everyone was hiding from something._

_Sasuke went to the basement and put his hand on the handle. For some reason, his heart was beating rapidly and his conscience was screaming at him to not open the door and runaway. Sasuke slowly opened the door and the tomato fell from his sweaty palm. In front of him was a dark room with two bodies on their knees. One of them had long raven hair. Her eyes were closed with tears streaming down her face. The other had straight, short, semi-spiky brown hair. His eyes were closed but he showed no expression._

"_Sasuke…I love you…" the woman said softly, barely above a whisper._

"_Be strong…"the man said at an equal level as the woman._

"_Okaa-san? Otou-san? What are you doing? Get up!!"_

_Behind them was a tall, lean figure he held a knife above their heads._

"_What…stop!" Sasuke screamed. A knife whizzed past his cheek, barely missing. Then…the knife came down, immediately killing Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha._

"_Noo!" Sasuke screamed falling to his knees. Sasuke looked up to see red eyes gazing at him. Not just any red eye, the sharingan eye. The figure stepped out of the shadow._

"_I-Itachi." Sasuke questioned to his brother…his flesh and blood." Why?"_

"_Why, brother? Because…I was bored." Itachi said menacingly._

"_Why didn't you kill me? You monster!!"_

"_Because I want you to hate me. Foster your hatred, for when the time comes, you will kill me. You are too weak…_

_Weak…_

_Weak…_

_Weak…_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"I didn't cry. I just sat there hoping that this was a nightmare and eventually, I would wake-up. I never did. Itachi won. I hated him so much…so…"

Sasuke's body was shaking. Sakura looked up to feel a tear fall on her cheek. She started crying too.

"Sasuke…"they hugged tighter. Sasuke sobbing silently for himself and for Sakura, and Sakura for herself and Sasuke's pain. They stayed there…not wanting to return to the _hell_ they called life.

* * *

**Author's note 3:54 a.m: My ass is sore, my fingers hurt and my back is dead. I hope you guys aren't mad for at me for changing the Uchiha massacre around a bit. ReViEw ANYWAYS!!!!**


	5. Packing Up?

_Recap: "Sasuke…"they hugged tighter. Sasuke sobbing silently for himself and for Sakura, and Sakura for herself and Sasuke's pain. They stayed there…not wanting to return to the hell they called life._

**CHAPTER 5: Packing Up!**

Sakura was sleeping silently on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking wildly.

'_Dammit! Why did I open up to her like that? No one was supposed to know… or at least with that much detail!_

'_**You know what it is right?' asked a voice in Sasuke's head.**_

' _And you are…'_

'_**Your inner voice. I'm surprised you don't remember me. I do stuff you don't want to do or have the guts to do. And sometimes I take over your body and make you do it!… and I never did apologize about the 'Hn' incident.'**_

'_That was you? Bastard…'_

'_**When do you plan on telling her?'**_

'_Tell her what?'_

'_**You mean you haven't figured it out yet?'**_

'_What the hell are you talking about!?!'_

'_**Oooh Sasuke losing his cool.'**_

'_Go away. Sakura's waking up.'_

Sakura stirred and slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Without a word, she got up from the curb and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I need a favor."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I don't want to live here anymore. It'll remind me of her. Can you go in and get my stuff that's not destroyed from my room?" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Where are you supposed to be living?" he asked. Sakura shrugged. Sasuke walked in the house. Some things were missing. The police had taken most of the stuff for evidence even though all the …_assassinators_ were dead. He went to her room. Not too much destroyed in here. Just a few drawers turned and the bed was knocked over. The curtains were ripped off and thrown on the floor. Some of her clothes were on the floor but they weren't messed up. He looked around the room ignoring the damage. It was the same room Sakura had when we were kids.

Flashback

_Sasuke: 12_

_Sakura:11_

"_Umm. Saski-kun?" Sakura asked blushing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Since when did she call me Saski-__kun__? She must want something.'_

"_What?"_

"_Uhh… can you help me with the homework? I don't get it." she said embarrassed._

"_Yeah. I'll meet you at your house after school."_

_At Sakura's house…_

_After being greeted by Mrs. Haruno and interrogated by Mr. Haruno, Sasuke went up towards Sakura's room. When he heard noises from Sakura's room, he stopped. She was singing! Sasuke knew she liked to sing but he never really heard her. He closed his eyes and listened to her soothing voice,_

_**No one needs to know how I feel  
No one needs to understand  
Cause they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch**_

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

We both tend to run when we're hurting  
We both tend not to forgive and forget  
The past can't have a hold on us  
For you my heart will give its trust  
I don't need as much of you  
I just need your love

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm...

Here you go again  
Doubting yourself  
For no good reason  
You're listening to someone else

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

_Unfortunately for Sasuke, she stopped._

"_I wonder where Sasuke is?" she thought aloud. Almost on cue Sasuke walked in as if he wasn't spying on her. 'Shit! What if I'm turning in to Hinata!' He looked around the room. It had pink paint for the wall color and the bed-spread was a silky red _**( A/N: hehe that rhymes…)**_. On her dresser, there was a few pictures of her family and a few pictures with Sasuke and Sakura together._

"_Sasuke?" she said looking him in the eye._

"_Right ! So first…"__**  
**_

"…_So then you do that and that." Sasuke said finishing up the lesson_**( A/N: Bear with me here! )**

"_Ohhh!" Sakura stretched out the word smiling, finally getting it. " Thanks Saski!" Sakura bent over and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. Sasuke turned a small shade of pink and Sakura noticed._

"_Well…what is it?" Sasuke quickly shook it off._

"_Nothing."_

"_Whatever. Lets go over it again. So you do that…"_

End Flashback

Sasuke brought his hand to his cheek and sighed. '_Sakura…' _Sasuke grabbed a suitcase from the back of the closet, put all her clothes in there (**A/N: I now what you're thinking.' How did Sasuke put all Sakura's clothes in a suitcase? She's a girl!' Just use your imagination. )** except for one.

It was a pink shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.'_ She still has it?'_ he thought surprised. Sasuke had given her that shirt for her birthday when she was turning 7. Obviously she couldn't fit it. She had grown in some ahem areas and it was too small. But why keep it? Sasuke put the shirt in the suitcase and directed his attention to her shoes. Her hundreds and hundreds of shoes!

"Oh my…"Sasuke said his mouth wide open.

_**2 hours later. Suitcase number 4.**_

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead, and put the last shoe in her suitcase. He also found her diary. He didn't dare open it but packed it just in case. Last but not least, a notebook with songs in it. _'These are good. Maybe we can do something with them.' _Sasuke thought reading some of her lyrics. Sakura wasn't wasting anytime in California.

'_Alright! Time to head out.' _Sasuke thought dragging the suitcases on the floor.' _Or not…'_

Sasuke found Sakura laying on the grass looking at the stars. She was humming a tune. The same tune Sasuke heard outside her door. He started humming it too. Once the hit the final verse Sakura smiled.

"So…"he said.

"So…what?" she asked confused.

"So…where are you supposed to be staying?"

" I don't know. I thought about asking Tenten but I don't want to deal with the crying and her feeling bad for me."

"Hinata?"

"Same as Tenten."

"Ino?"

"Oh god no! Ino-pig isn't good with handling problems like this!"

"Any other options?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You?"

**The song Sakura was singing was I'm Here by Aly & AJ. it's a beautiful song. Sasuke may be a little OOC in this story but… yeah!**

**ReViEw!!!!**


	6. Haunting

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Recap: "Any other options?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "You?"_

**CHAPTER 6: Haunting**

"With me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"If that's okay with you I mean."

"Yeah but…what about your dad? I'm sure he wouldn't want you living with some random guy."

"What are you talking about? Dad remembers you. You were the only guy I ever brought home. He likes you."

"Well he sure as hell didn't show it. Besides, your dad needs you now more than anything." Sasuke said monotone. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke cut her off.

"You have to ask your dad first. That's it." Sasuke gave Sakura his Razor and watched Sakura dial the number.

"Hello…hey dad…I…wait! Let me talk!…sorry…I just wanna know if I can live with Sasuke." Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear.

"…no we aren't going to do anything…I don't want to live here anymore…please?…really…thanks Daddy!" Sakura clicked the phone closed and smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you ready?"

"Somebody is going to have to pick us up. I'm _damn_ sure not carrying all these bags. Right! I'll call Jiraiya." Sasuke called.

"Jiraiya …sounds familiar."

"Can't believe you don't remember."

"Alright. He'll be here soon. I did want to talk to you about something." Sakura looked up.

"What?"

"Your singing."

"What about it?"

"I mean, your singing should be put to good use." Sakura scoffed.

"Like I have time to do anything. My schedule is totally booked. What am I supposed to be doing anyways?"

"I have instruments in my garage. I never used 'em."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke said running his fingers through his spiky hair.

"What do you mean come on?"

"Stop acting like that or I'll do you know what."

"…You wouldn't dare." Sakura said threateningly and nervous at the same time.

"Try me." Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked away and crossed her arms. Sasuke tackled Sakura and raised his hands above her stomach.

"Oh Kami. Sasuke I'm not in the mood!"Sakura said her eyes closed tight.

"You should have listened to me Sa-ku-ra." he whispered in her ear. He placed his hands on her stomach and started tickling her fiercely.

"Sasuke! Y-you bast--**Aaah**." Sakura was literally laughing out loud. In case you didn't know, Sakura is extremely ticklish.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke: 11_

_Sakura: 10_

"_Hey Saski?"_

"_What's up?" Sasuke said slurping the last of hid ramen. They were in Sasuke's backyard eating ramen. Sakura decided to play a game._

"_Lets play Truth or Dare."_

"_What the hell is that?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and her mouth agape._

"_You don't know? Everybody knows what Truth or Dare is!"_

"_You mean all the girls and Lee know what Truth or Dare is." Sasuke corrected._

"_Stop talking about Lee-san. He's nice." Sakura said defensively. "Here's how you play. I ask you if you want Truth or Dare and if you say Truth, you have to tell the truth to whatever I say. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever I dare you to do! You can't back out of them."_

"_That's lame."_

_Sakura faked a hurt expression." I thought you wanted to play w-with m-me." Sakura brought tears to her eyes._

"_Alright, Alright. I'll play."_

"_Yay!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "Me first! Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

" _Do you like any girls at the Academy?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why no--"_

" _Truth or Dare."_

"_Dare."_

" _I dare you to…knock on Orochimaru's door then run." Sakura's eyes widened._

"_What the… I can't do that! He'll get his snakes to eat me!"_

"_You can't back out of the dares."_

"_Fine!" Sakura glared then walked out the backyard. Orochimaru was this purple-skinned freak who was obsessed with snakes. Most kids were smart enough to stay away from that guy's radar. Too bad for Sakura._

"_I hate you Saski." Sakura said laying on the lawn in Sasuke's backyard. They were actually hiding from Orochimaru 'cause he was extremely pissed._

"_Hn. You'll get over it."_

"_Truth or Dare." Sasuke knew that he should pick truth because Sakura was itching to give Sasuke a __good__ dare. But that wouldn't be fair._

"_Dare."_

" _I dare you to tell Orochimaru it was you who knocked on the door."_

"_Bu--"_

"_Now!"_

"_Shit."_

"_O-Orochimaru?," Sasuke started." It was, uh, me w-who knocked on your door." Sasuke said not looking the serpent in the eye._

"_Rrreallyyy. Then I guesssss you'll have tooo payyyy." Orochimaru said…or hissed with a mischievous smirk on his face._

_Sasuke didn't wait to see what his punishment was. He ran away and hopped the fence separating Orochimaru's house from Sasuke's house. Sasuke found Sakura laying down with her eyes closed. He took this moment to sneak up on her._

"_Sakura!"_

"_**AAH**!" she screamed. When she saw it was Sasuke, she sighed, then glared._

"_Bastard! Why'd you do that!"_

"_Truth or Dare?" he asked dodging the question._

"_Truth."_

"_Are you ticklish?"_

"_Yes. Why do you--" Sasuke pinned her to the ground and started tickling her._

"_S-stop ti--**Aahahaha**! You--**haahaha**--will-**haha**--pay!!!"_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Sasuke's tickle attack was interrupted by the honking of a car…er limo.

"Master Sasuke?" Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see a man with and white hair looking at them smiling. Sakura's eyes widened in joy.

"Jiraiya!" she ran up and hugged him.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? My haven't you grown…a lot." Jiraiya said, looking at Sakura up and down.Hint hint the chest area. Sasuke cleared his throat looking at Jiraiya skeptically.

" I missed you Jiraiya."

" Who doesn't?"

" Come on! I wanna see my room." Sakura said pulling Sasuke's arm into the limo.

* * *

"Whoa." Sakura said as she looked at her room from years ago." It hasn't changed a bit. Its not dirty." Sakura walked around her room and swiped her finger across the drawer. Sakura looked at Sasuke.They were alone in the room 

"You did miss me, huh Saski."

"I don't get it."

" You kept my room clean everyday. You must've missed me."

"I told you that already."

"I know. Its just…"

" You didn't believe me?"

"I thought you moved on with new best friends. Like Lee-san." Sasuke smirked.

" Yeah right. Like I would hang out with that loser." Sakura punched him on the arm.

" Stop doing that!"

" Doing what?"

" Criticizing everyone."

"Hn."

"Lee-san is _way_ better than you. At least he doesn't criticize everyone he meets!"

"Whatever."

" Is that all you can say?You--"

"Just stop Sakura. You're taking your anger out on me. Well you know what?_ I_ didn't kill your mom. _I_ didn't ask for any of this to happen, Ok?" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the bed.

Sakura ran out the room and went to the kitchen. Sakura banged her hand on the counter and sighed, angry tears coming out her eyes. She wasn't mad at Sasuke, its just…too many things were happening in one night.

**Back With Sasuke…**

'_How did that conversation go bad?'_

'_**Like it always does. You being an ass.'**_

'_Why are you back?'_

''_**Cause you need help.'**_

'_With what?'_

'_**Hn. Never mind.'**_

'_What the hell was that?'_

'_**What was what?'**_

' _You started a conversation then just dropped it.'_

' _**Bye!'**_

'_What?' _Inner Sasuke was already gone…somehow.

_**With Sakura…**_

' _Maybe I should tell Saski sorry. He did take me in after all…"_

' _**No! You're supposed to make him come to you. Don't you know anything?'**_

' _No.'_

_**Just pretend you're mad then he'll come running back to you.'**_

' _But that's mean.'_

' _**Talking about Lee was mean.'**_

' _Right. But isn't that the things girls do to make boys jealous?'_

'_**Yep.'**_

'_Why would I…'_

'_**Bye!'**_

' _What was that all about?'_

Sakura started fixing herself some food.

"E-Excuse me." someone whispered from behind. Sakura turned around to meet the gaze of 7people dressed in uniforms. They seemed to be around 20 and they were looking write at her. The guys wore a tux-like suit and

"Huh?" Sakura said confused. Did she do something wrong?

"We can do that for you. That's our job." One of the guys stepped up.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna go to bed." Sakura gave all of them a friendly smile before going to her room.'_ What if Sasuke's still in there?'_

Sakura walked in the room to find Sasuke not there. She let out a sigh of relief and plopped on her bed. Her nice, smooth ,newly- made up bed. She heard a guitar playing a soft, sad melody in Sasuke's room. Him of course. He always played the guitar when he did something wrong or if he was sorry. He always did love that guitar, and he knew how to work it too!

"Hmmm. I except your apology Saski." Sakura whispered to no one in particular. She closed her eyes and listened to the melody, silently drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of moaning. He silently but quickly walked in Sakura's room. She was shifting and twisting in her covers. 

"Stop…" she whispered still asleep. Her breathing became louderand heavier.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"G-o…mom…Saski." Sakura said again.

"Wake-up."

"No…No!" Sakura started crying then she started thrashing wildly about the bed." Get away from me! Save mom!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke said loudly this time. Sakura jolted awake and stared at Sasuke with blank eyes.

"Saski…Sasuke!" she said throwing her arms around Sasuke. She cried softly in his shirt clutching at it as if he would disappear as soon as she let go.

"Sakura. I'm sorry." he said gently stroking her hair. Eventually, Sakura fell to sleep in Sasuke's arms. As Sasuke started getting up, he felt Sakura's arms tighten around his waist.

"Don't leave me. Please." she said softly. Sasuke smiled and laid back down, falling asleep with Sakura next to him.

'_**Shannaro!'**_ screamed Inner Sakura.

'**_Alright! Step 1 complete."_** Inner Sasuke said proudly

**_' Do you think it's going to work?'_** Inner Sakura asked.

_**' I know for sure. Its flawless!'**_

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 6 done! Hope u enjoyed 'cause I did.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Mixed Feelings

_Recap: "Don't leave me. Please." she said softly. Sasuke smiled and laid back down, falling asleep with Sakura next to him. Shannaro!' screamed Inner Sakura. Alright! Step 1 complete." Inner Sasuke said proudly Do you think it's going to work?' Inner Sakura asked. I know for sure. Its flawless!'_

**Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings**

"How could Sasuke shoo me away like that?" Michu asked crying in her hands, smearing mascara on her cheeks. Kimi, Katsuki and Saori were attempting to comfort the raven-headed girl.

"I-I don't know why he would turn down someone as…as _beautiful _as you Michu." Saori said, placing a hand on Michu's shoulder.

"Back-off!" she snapped, moving her shoulder away from Saori's hand. Saori quickly moved it away.

"Michu. Calm down. We can figure this out." Kimi said.

"Yeah. Kimi is right! All we need is _strategy_." Katsuki said triumphantly.

"What?" Michu sniffed.

"Alright. Here's the plan…"

_With Sakura and Sasuke…_

Sasuke groaned. He tried moving around in the bed, but there was something preventing him from doing so. Someone. The light from the window was streaming on Sasuke. He opened his eyes. He was looking at the door to…Sakura's room? Sasuke felt light breathing on his neck and shuddered.

Sasuke turned around to face that something. He jumped out the bed when he found a girl sleeping there.

'_Oh shit! What happened last night?!?! Why is she in here?!? Oh my God!' _Sasuke thought terrified.

'_**Look at her hair smartass.' **_Inner Sasuke said annoyed for once. Sasuke looked at the girl's pink hair and let out a big sigh of relief. Sakura.

'_**Well? Aren't you gonna do something except standing there like an idiot?' **_Whoa. What's his problem?

'_What the hell's wrong with you?'_

'_**I'm tired.'**_

'_From doing what?'_

'_**Talking.'**_

'_Tired of talking with…'_

'_**Ugh. Inner Sakura, damn! Leave me alone already.'**_

Sasuke knew he was hiding something but he decided to leave him alone. He looked at Sakura. Obviously, she wasn't having anymore nightmares. Lucky for her. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

There he found Jiraiya and the other 7 maids and butlers talking.

"Yo." he said grabbing a tomato and plopping down on the love-seat.

"Morning Sasuke-san!" the maids said smiling nervously.

"Morning Master Uchiha." the butlers said.

"Anything scheduled for today Jiraiya?"

"Umm…not that I know of. You should hang with Sakura. I think she'll enjoy your company, especially _now_."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya. "What were you guys talking about when I came down."

"Nothing sir. Its just…last night, Oyo," Jiraiya pointed to a petite ,brown-headed, maid." Heard moaning from Sakura's room and…" Jiraiya trailed off

"No…" Sasuke said annoyed.

"We peeked in Sakura's room and we found you. In her bed. _Really_ close together. _Really._"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared intensely at the group. "What the Hell. Y-you got it all wrong!" Sasuke said shaking his head rapidly.

"You see…" he started.

_With Sakura (her P.O.V)…_

I rolled over to the other side of the bed. Wait. Where was Sasuke? My eyes fluttered open and sighed. Thoughts of last night came flashing back to my head. Piggybacks. Death. Crying. Arguments. Nightmares. Cuddling.

'_I hope I didn't bother Saski too much.'_ I thought worried.

' _**I'm…sure you didn't'**_ Inner Sakura said groggily.

' _What were you doing all night?'_

'_**Talking to Inner Sasuke.'**_

'_You can do that?'_ I asked confused.

' _**Uh-huh. If you and another person you're close to are in range, we can talk without you hearing us. You two were definitely in range.'**_

' _It wasn't what you thought it was. What were you guys talking about?'_

'_**Umm. Nothing ,uh, important.'**_ Inner Sakura struggled for words as Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

'_Right…'_ I stood up and headed down the stairs when I heard the conversation the servants, Jiraiya( I don't consider Jiraiya a servant) , and Sasuke were having.

"…in Sakura's room and we found you. In her bed. Really close together. Really." Jiraiya had said. I felt my face flush from embarrassment. I didn't mean to put Sasuke in that position.

"What the Hell. Y-you got it all wrong!" Sasuke said shaking his head back in forth. Wow he was loosing his cool.

"You see Sakura was having a nightmare and I went in there to comfort her. I started to leave but she stopped me and asked me to stay with her. I did of course and we ended up falling asleep next to each other. See? Nothing happened and nothing will happen. We're just friends. Kay?"

I flinched at his last few words. _'Nothing happened and nothing will happen. We're just friends.' _I didn't like Saski but…what if I started to? What if I wanted us to be more? That could've been horrible! Just friends, just friends. That's all we are. _Friends. _So… why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so…so sad.

I walked down the stairs and greeted the people downstairs.

"Morning Jiraiya," I bowed to the servants." Sasuke…" I said quietly.

_End Sakura's P.O.V_

'_What's up with her?'_ Sasuke thought confused at Sakura's short and uneasy hello. Sasuke, being the nervous wreck that he is, tries to make small talk with Sakura.

"Did you sleep okay?" Sasuke asked grabbing another tomato.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Good." Sasuke looked at Sakura and walked away towards upstairs. Jiraiya and the maids/ butlers saw the whole scene. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Sakura sighed and went up the stairs also. '_Why am I doing this to him?" _Sakura asked herself_." Just because he made me feel weird and maybe a tiny bit hurt, doesn't mean I should treat him bad. I just have a question. Please know Saski. Please know.' _Sakura was so nervous, she didn't notice the 8 people creeping behind her.

She reluctantly knocked on the door to Sasuke's room.

"What is it?" he asked irritated.

"Its Sakura." she replied. Sasuke opened the door to reveal a bored and annoyed looking Uchiha. Sakura made herself at home by sitting casually at the foot of his bed. After a long, awkward silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I have a question." she said looking at the ground.

"Spill it." Sakura lifted her eyes from the ground and looked Sasuke dead in the eye.

"Saski. I know we've been friends for ages and I _also_ know that nothing could change that. I heard what you were saying to the maids. If I did…fall in love with you, would you love me back? Not just as friends. As lovers. Together forever. "Sakura took his hand. "Please tell me. Do you love me?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura shocked. Yeah he loved her…but like that?

"I-I don't know. I love you like a sister, but I don't know for sure if I love you like…like _that."_ Sasuke thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes." I'm sorry."

Sakura faked a smile and stood up.

"Oh. Lets go to the park. I wanna get out of this stuffy ole mansion!"

"Alright. Go get dressed." Sakura nodded and slowly made her way to the door and left.

'_Shit! Did I make her mad? And what was with that fake smile? Is she sad that I didn't know the answer or because she… Now way! Sakura doesn't love me. We're just friends.'_

_In the Kitchen…_

"Wow." Oyo started" That was deep."

"I know. I would've never thought their friendship was like that. They care for each other dearly." Jiraiya said thoughtfully." Hey Karin? What do you think?"

The red-headed, red eyed girl looked up. "Hm. I don't really like that girl. I don't think they should be around each other at all." Of course she would say that since Karin has had a crush on Sasuke for a year now.

"I don't think so. I think they are made to be together." an energetic blonde said.

"You're right Yumi." a brown-headed man's eyes wandered around the room.

"Oyo, Karin, Yumi, Akira, Juugo, Seigetsu! We have to form a plan."

"For what?" asked a silver-haired boy half-asleep.

"Seigetsu you idiot!" Karin yelled.

"What did I do this time?"

"They're trying to get Sasuke and pinky together." Karin replied rolling her eyes. '_If you ask me, that girl doesn't deserve Sasuke at all! It should be me.'_

"Yo. Sakura and I are going to the park. Be back in a few." Sasuke said grabbing a tomato (man is that all he eats?) and walking out the door. Sakura came down a few minutes later wearing a white mini-skirt with a blue tank-top and blue flip-flops.

"By guys!" she waved and then frowned slightly when she looked at Karin's glare. She shrugged it off and disappeared out the door. Once the door closed, everyone glared at Karin.

"What? I don't like her." They snorted and got to work.

Sasuke walked towards the motorcycle but Sakura stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. We are walking." Sasuke sighed and they trekked down the sidewalk. After about 5 minutes of silence, Sakura broke it.

"Saski. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"B-back in the room. I was asking all those questions and I-I didn't once think about the pressure I w-was putting you in." Sakura sniffed. Sakura stepped in front of Sakura which caused both of them to stop dead in their tracks.

"You didn't put me in any pressure."

"So what you were saying…you didn't need to think. You already knew for sure you didn't love me?"

"I-I told you…" Sasuke sighed loudly ."I just don't know how I feel about you. I mean, you're pretty, smart, fun but …I don't know if I love you."

"Kiss me Saski."

"Wha…"

"I need to know how you feel and I can tell with a kiss. Kiss me?"

"Where is all this coming--" Sakura put a finger to Sasuke's lips.

"Shush. Kiss me." Sasuke closed his eyes and brought his head down toward her lips.

'_Why not?'_


	8. You Sneaky Little Bitch!

_Recap: Sasuke leans forward to her lips.' Why not'_

**Chapter 3 : You Sneaky Little Bitch!**

Sasuke brought his lips to Sakura's to meet in a kiss. There was something about it. Something…something…passionate.

"Sakura…" he whispered once they pulled apart.

"Saski…" she said at an equal tone. "I--."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee." a high pitched voice screamed." Lets go--" Michu looked at the two whose lips were still together. The pulled apart.

"Shit…"Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What the Hell! Ugh!! I knew you and the bitch were together! You pink-headed, slutty, bitch. Forcing Sasuke-kun to kiss you. He would never do that. Especially to you. He told me!"

* * *

_With Naruto…_

**(A/N: Sorry for the random switch in people.)**

Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga Estate whistling a tune to himself, not giving a care in the world.

"_Lalalalala._ Hm. Maybe I should go see Hinata-chan today. Yeah! I think I'll do that! _Lalalalala._

_With Hinata:_

Hinata was running down the street with tears running down her face. She had just gotten the news of Mrs. Haruno's death. She had to call Tenten. Now!

"_Hello?…T-Tenten I-its Hinata…Oh my God Tenten! I-its S-Sakura's mother. S-she's…dead…I know. Meet me at…3864 Leaf Way…okay bye."_ Hinata hung up and sat on the curb with her head buried in her knees. She was crying for Sakura. Even though her mom died when she was a baby, she still longed for those nights when someone would hold her and tell her everything was okay.

"Hinata-chan?" a familiar voice asked concerned. Hinata looked up to see deep, ocean blue eyes staring at her with extreme worry in his eyes. Hinata put on a fake smile.

"Its nothing Naruto-kun." Naruto frowned.

"You're lying. There's no way you would be sitting here alone and crying. Please Hinata-chan." he said in an angry, quiet, whisper. Hinata looked away, tears threatening to resurface. Naruto cupped her face and turned her head back towards him. He lightly kissed her cheek and wiped her old tears from her face.

"Hinata-chan…" Hinata finally gave way and threw her arms around Naruto and sobbed quietly in his shirt.

"D-do you k-know about t-that new g-girl who showed up y-yesterday?" Naruto nodded.

"She's o-one of m-my best f-friends. Her…mother was m-murdered y-yesterday." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Damn."

"Hinataaa!!" Tenten screamed. She was running towards Hinata and Naruto, her eyes watering. And wait. Was that Ino and Sai behind her? Why…yes it was.

"You guys. We have to go get Sasuke. He needs to be with Sakura too." Naruto suggested.

Sai pooped out a black Razor and dialed a number. "_Yo Neji. Meet us at Sasuke's house…Bye."_ Tenten felt herself blush as Neji's name was mentioned but she quickly shook it off as she remembered Neji would have to wait. The gang quickly took off.

* * *

_With Sakura, Sasuke and Da Bitch…_

"What do you mean Sasuke told you?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke curiously.

"On the phone this morning, he called and told me that your mom died and you begged him to let you live with him. The night you slept over, he said that , being the slut that you are, tried to get him to sleep with you. Thank Kami he turned your sorry ass down!"

Sakura felt her heart swell and shatter. Tears threatened to fall but she tried her best to hold them in.

"Sasuke…how could you?" she whispered.

"I--"

"That's right forehead. Everything y'all did, he told me. Who would've known the innocent looking new-girl can turn out to be one of the most desperate girls you can ever know?"

"Sasuke, how could you do that to me? To think, I actually lo--"

"What? Loved him? Like he could ever love someone like you! How if he's with me?"

"Michu! Stop. What the fuck do you think you're doing? You _know_ none of this is true!" Sasuke said finally getting a voice in the story.

"Sasuke! How can you say that?!? There's no way she would've known what '_happened' _if someone didn't tell her. I trusted you so much." she said hiding her face tears starting to fall.

"Sakura…please believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"How do I know that? You are the only person I trusted with me life. My fucking life Sasuke! Please. Stop lying to me." Tears were coming harder.

"Sasuke told me that we were going to be together forever and dump you in the trash. We've already been going out for weeks. Yesterday, when you saw him 'dump' me, it was all for show. He wanted to get close to you then drop it on you like a bomb. He's my Sasuke now so you can just walk away with your tail between your long. Pretty. Legs." Michu said the last part sarcastically." And if you don't believe me Forehead, watch."

Sakura knew where this was going. She closed her eyes tight and opened them again to see Michu's arms snaked around Sasuke's neck. Oh my god. They were kissing.

"Sakura!" someone screamed from behind them. Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Ino and Naruto was/were running towards them.

"Sakura. I'm so--" they looked at what Sakura was looking at and their mouths literally fell open. "Holy Shit!" they said in unison. But Sasuke and Michu didn't stop. Michu was moaning loudly and Sasuke's hands were on her stomach. Sakura took a few steps back and ran past the gang back towards Sasuke's house. Sasuke finally was able to push Michu off of him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" she said licking her lips. She moved her body closer to Sasuke's and kissed him on his neck. She winked at him and scurried off towards who-knows-where.

"SASUKE!" Hinata screamed. Everyone flinched.

"WHAT." Ino said evilly.

"DID YOU." Tenten said just as evil.

"**DO!!!" **they all screamed. The guys took a step back and prayed silently that their girlfriends didn't hurt Sasuke too bad.

"How could you be in 2 feet of that WHORE!" Hinata asked. Everyone flinched again. Unfortunately, she wasn't finished." How could you be so STUPID! You aren't supposed to kiss a girl in front of ANOTHER GIRL!!!!! Especially one who ADMIRES YOU LIKE HELL!!!" The guys took another step back. Things were going to get ugly.

"I don't like her. Michu tricked me."

"What?" all the girls asked.

" She showed up claiming that I called Sakura a slut, bitch, whore and etcetera behind her back, that she tried to sleep with me _and _said that I was going out with Michu. Damn Bitch. She kissed me and started making fake moaning sounds like I was actually kissing her back. Sakura started crying and she didn't believe me when I told her it wasn't true. ." Sasuke sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"Why would she get sad and start crying?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Oi teme!" Naruto called, a good few feet behind the girls.

"Get over here dobe!" he yelled back

"Are you sure its safe?" he asked motioning towards the furious girls. Sasuke glared and Naruto, Sai and Neji came over.

"What Naruto?"

"How much do you care for Sakura-chan?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"sigh… I love her."

_With Sakura ( her P.O.V)…_

Oh, God. It hurts so bad! How could he do that? I…lo…lov. I can't say it. I stormed into the mansion, still crying and ran upstairs. Not paying attention to the startled servants or the evil smile that was on one of the maids face. That red-headed, red-eyed , Devil. I closed, more like slammed, the door to my room.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" a young-sounding man screamed.

"Just go away! Please." I pleaded.

"Open up. We can talk about this." Even though I didn't want to talk, I could use all the support I could get. I mean, my best friend betrayed me. I opened the door to find a silver haired boy. He had to be a year or two older than me. He had a nice looking face with pretty blue eyes, but he still creeped me out. Ugh. I don't want to talk to him.

"Hi. I'm Seigetsu." he locked the bedroom door and looked at me seductively. He smiled at me.

"I see why Sasuke likes you. Especially with a sexy body like that." he was looking at me up and down. Shit. He crashed his lips on mine. Oh Fuck. I quickly pushed him away and wiped my mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Testing you."

" What? By kissing me?"

"I wanted to see if you were going to push me away. If you didn't then you don't care for Sasuke. You did so you really care for him."

I kept quiet. He was so right. Too right.

"You love him don't you?"

Did I? My heart hurts just thinking of him with someone else. Is that what love is? When you hurt when someone you care about is taken away from you. If so, then I didn't want to love Sasuke. But why do I have something telling me That I care about Sasuke too much? What do I say? To say that I dint wouldn't help with the hurting. If I did, I'm stuck with the burden of loving someone who didn't love me back. Dammit!

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?"

"Yes!"

" Yes what?" Ugh. He knows what I'm talking about!

"Yes! I love Sasuke Uchiha! He's the nicest, kindness person and friend anyone could ever want. He makes me feel happy when I'm around him and when he's gone, I feel like a part of me is missing. I love him with all my heart okay!?" Seigetsu smiled and said,

"Okay." and left the room. What have I gotten myself into?

**Wow. I didn't mean to update twice in two days. Its all for you!!! ReViEw ReViEw!!!!!**


	9. A Club Party Gone Wrong

_Recap: "Yes! I love Sasuke Uchiha! He's the nicest, kindness person and friend anyone could ever want. He makes me feel happy when I'm around him and when he's gone, I feel like a part of me is missing. I love him with all my heart okay!?" Seigetsu smiled and said, "Okay." and left the room. What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Before you read. I must let you know. This chapter will be very long sooo…you've been warned!!! Must read the Authors Note at the end of the Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: A Club Party Gone Wrong.**

_2 days Later…_

"Sakura-san has been cooped up in her room all day." Oyo said irritably." I need to know what's going on!"

"I know it has to do with Sasuke since he's not home yet. That boy I swear." Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

Karin rolled her eyes dramatically." Why do y'all care so much?" She waved her hand in a shooing motion." I could care less if pinky's okay or not."

"Well for one thing, we aren't bitches like you and secondly, Sakura-san is Sasuke's friend, which males her my friend. And I want to make her happy." Akira said combing his beautiful brown hair.

"And how are you supposed to do that if you won't stop messing with your precious hair?!?" Oyo and Yumi shouted in unison.

"What are you guys fussing about now?" Seigetsu asked just waking up from his almost peaceful slumber. Juugo sighed and explained everything.

"Ohhh. Well I _do _know something you don't know!"

"What? What? What? Did she tell you something when you checked on her? Huh, huh?" Yumi asked very excitedly, jumping up and down; her blonde hair swishing madly. Seigetsu stole a nervous glance at Karin and she nodded.

"She, uh, told me that, uh, she…" he stammered.

"Yeah? What else did Sakura tell you?" Akira asked annoyed.

"ShesaidthatshelovedSasuke!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah, she told me herself! Don't tell anybody or I'm dead!"

"Who's dead?" Sasuke asked with a sad sigh, closing the front door as he walked in.

"Uh, uh, uh… Nothing gotta go bye!" they said scurrying out the kitchen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went upstairs were Sakura's bedroom was. He always thought his servants were weird and interesting in their own way. Jiraiya and Juugo were probably the only two sane ones in the entire mansion.

Jiraiya had worked for Sasuke's parents when they were still alive. He's very, merry, pervy and he goes for the younger women. He's been keeping a close eye on Sasuke's principle, Tsunade, even though she's the same age as Jiraiya himself. She just looks 20.

Juugo's quiet and keeps to himself. Don't make him mad or he'll go crazy. Very crazy. He has red-orange and yellow hair with orange eyes.

Karin. Ugh!! She's the same age and goes to the same school as Sasuke. She works after school on weekdays, and from 10 a.m to 2 a.m on weekends. The only reason Karin really got the job was if 1) she didn't tell any of the fan-girls at school 2)she didn't go extreme fan-girl every two minutes and 3)if she had good cleaning skills. She has red spiky hair that's short on the left side and long on the right. The back was similar to Sasuke's, just longer. Karin had red eyes, too. Devil. Seigetsu and Juugo were Karin's brothers **(Poor Seigetsu and Juugo)**.

Seigetsu listens to everything and does anything Karin tells him to do, since he's a month younger than her. I know. He sleeps his life away most of the time and when he's not asleep, he's most likely getting in trouble. He has white-silver hair and azure eyes surprisingly similar to Ino's stunning eyes.

Oyo is a happy, cheery woman. She keeps everyone's hopes up and she's very nice but can be deadly when she's annoyed of angry. Yumi is her best friend and Oyo decided she wouldn't do the job if Yumi wasn't hired. Her boyfriend is Takumi who works here, too. She has medium brown hair and green eyes.

Yumi is the smartest blonde you might ever get to know. Even tough she loves gossip, being energetic, and flirting with guys, there's only guy who she actually likes. Akira. The way her hazel eyes twinkle when he looks at her gives it away… except Akira is totally oblivious.

Akira has brown shaggy hair, that he loves dearly, and dark blue eyes. He actually has a special comb which if anyone touches, he means anyone, he will go off. Which is out of his character. Kind of laid back and can be very stupid at times. Major crush on Yumi…except she's oblivious. You feel me?

Takumi, Oyo's boyfriend, is not working at the mansion currently. Something that has to do with the flu and not getting everyone else sick. He has shoulder-length black-hair and hazel eyes. Even though his appearance is a bad boy, he is the exact opposite.

Even tough Sasuke's friends are somewhat different, he couldn't live without them. Except Karin. He could live without Karin. Yeah… that's right.

Sasuke stopped walking when he heard Sakura talking on her new cell phone. Since she didn't expect anyone to bother her, she kept it on speaker.

"…Can you believe Hinata and Naruto are going out?!?"

"Yeah. She talked about him forever in 6th and 7th grade. Its about time. But why'd you call?"

"The girls and I are having a sleepover at my house. Do you think you can come?"

"I-I don't know if I'm in the mood for anything except being stuck in my room, sleeping or crying my eyes out."

"Cant you cry and sleep at the sleepover? That's what girls do at sleepovers. They sleep. And since I haven't seen you in…hmm…forever, that gives us all the more reason to cry. Besides, that's what your girls are here for. To make you feel better." Ino said sadly.

"I'll think about it, Kay?" Ino sighed loudly. Getting ready to make the offer a demand.

"Sakura… I know what happened to you two and… your mom. Frankly, if Sai wasn't there, I would've bitch-slapped Sasuke to no more. But that wouldn't be very ladylike of me. I don't think Mrs. Haruno would want you to go totally emo and keep to yourself. Me, Hinata, and Tenten are going to help you so meet us here at 9:00 and we'll see you then."

"Ino--"

_Click._

_Pause._

"Pig?"

_Pause. _

_Pause._

Sasuke didn't here anything after that until h heard Sakura get up and walk towards the door. It swung open and tired onyx eyes came face-to-face with bloodshot emerald. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Before you close the door--"

_**SLAM!!**_

"Come on Sakura! Open the door, we need to talk!" Sasuke shouted banging on the bedroom door. It opened again to reveal an angry, crying Sakura. Again.

"No. _We_ don't need to talk about anything. _You_ need to get out of my way and _I_ am going over Ino's! Got it?" Sakura closed the door in Sasuke's shocked and annoyed face.

_Sasuke's P.O.V…_

I swear I'm going to murder Michu. 1) for hurting Sakura and lying about it and 2) for kissing me. Disgusting! I just wanted to get Sakura back. Only knowing her again for 3 days and she already hates me. One thing has been bugging me to no end. How did she know what went down a few nights ago. Or that morning. My mansion is already Michu-protected. Believe me, you can find a lot of stuff on E-bay. Anyway, someone had to have told Michu everything. Its settled. We have a spy in the mansion!

[_Insert 'Mission Impossible' music here_

_End Sasuke's P.O.V…_

"You know Sasuke, you could always come to me for advice with the ladies. You could use a lot of help. You see, when a woman is mad, you gotta steer clear out of their way cause if not they'll--"

"What is it Jiraiya?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Uzumaki Naruto called." Jiraiya tossed Sasuke the phone and disappeared down-stairs.

"Yo."

"Hey teme."

"Why'd you call dobe?"

"Sai and the others are supposed to be going to Club Ichiraku. I hear the buffet table is supposed to be off the chain. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, when is it?"

"Uh…Hold up. Sai! When is it?" Naruto called over the phone.

"At nine!" Sai called back.

"Alright dobe. See you later."

"Peace."

_Click._

_8:57 p.m…_

"Alrighty. Off to Ino's I go." Sakura closed the door to her room wearing a simple sweat-shirt that had the hottest new band on it, _The Akatsuki_, and some sweat pants.

She met Sasuke's eyes as he too came out of his room wearing dark jeans, a white, pressed shirt with three buttons undone and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. The scent of his attractive cologne was overwhelmingly hypnotizing.

She continued down the stairs, ignoring the overpowering scent of Sasuke's cologne. Failing miserably.

"Are you leaving now?" Sasuke asked attempting to catch up with Sakura who was already down the stairs.

"Why do you bother? Shouldn't you be on your date with that Michu girl instead of wasting your precious time with a ho like me?" she spat.

"What date? I'm no dating anyone. God will you just listen?" Sasuke asked desperately.

Sakura sighed dramatically. "There you go again wit the lying and denying." she opened the front door and walked outside. Sakura breathed in the fresh scent of the night air. The only things that were seen and heard were the fireflies dancing happily with their mates and the cricket's song of love.

Sakura turned her heel and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Don't you want a ride?" Sasuke was standing next to his red and black, shiny motorcycle.

"I'd rather walk to China." she continued walking without a backwards glance.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Sakura whirled around and fake smiled.

"I'm listening to you talk now aren't I?"

"You know what I'm talking about Sakura."

"Really? For one thing, you lied to me. Secondly, you made me look like some sex-whore because I was 'oh-so desperate to have sex with you and Lastly, you were sucking on that bitches face like you haven't eaten a god-dammed tomato in days and you decided to suck on her tongue instead! Shall I go on?"

"No. I'm not lying to you, I didn't say anything that involved any of us and I wasn't kissing Michu."

"Oh my bad. So now _I'm_ the liar? I saw you making out with her right in front of me! What more proof do I need?!?"

"You don't get it Sakura." Sasuke said. "You're impossible."

"HA! _I _don't get it. No. _You _don't get it. You don't get how much hurt and pain I've been through this past week. My mom is dead. My best friend in the entire world betrays me and now my dad--" Sakura stopped herself and turned back around. She sighed loudly which turned to a quiet sob. Before she could start walking again, Sasuke stopped her.

"What happened to your dad?"

"I-I…nothing." Sasuke walked up to Sakura and looked her dead in the eye.

"What happened?"

"Fine. The reason I-I was so tired the day I came t-to school was because…"Sakura was crying again.

"When mom was working the late shift at the hospital, I came home and dad told me to go upstairs cause he was having company. A few hours Later, I found him on top of another woman. Drunk. After she left, I went off on dad, yelling at him for cheating o-on mom. He told me to be quiet but I didn't listen until he…he."

"You don't have to tell me anything anymore, Sakura."

"No. I need to get this of my chest," she sobbed. "He hit me and said if I told anyone he wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"What?!?" Sasuke yelled.

"This whole time I had to act lke nothing happened. And I stayed up for the past 2 weeks, afraid he would kill me when I slept. And when I did, I had nightmares, which you sorta- kinda left out when you told Michu-bitch what '_happened_'."

"Did he leave a mark on you?"

"A bruise on my stomach, but it's probably gone by now. Before you say anything that may make me hurt you, I need to go to Ino's. I'm already…20 minutes late?!? Crap!" Sakura took off leaving a shocked and pissed Uchiha confused.

_(At Club Ichiraku…)_

"Hey lover boy? Did you tell Sakura-chan you l--mmph mmm mphhmm!!" a hand was over his mouth in a blink of an eye.

"Shut-up dobe! You aren't supposed to let the whole world know!" Sasuke said removing his hand.

"Yeah, uh, Sasuke. Don't turn around. Really, don't." Neji warned. Sasuke did anyways and what he found made him sooo mad.

Michu, Katsuki, Kimi and Saori were talking away until Katsuki spotted Naruto and the other guys.

"Oh Naruto, sweetie!!" she shouted waving her hand. "Shoot me." Naruto muttered.

"Hi Sai!" Saori said smiling.

"Hiya Neji. What a surprise finding you here!" Kimi beamed.

"Ooh. Sasuke. Came back for more I see." Michu winked.

"Oh Kami." the guys said desperately.

_(At the Sleepover…)_

"Sakura! Glad y-you could come!" Hinata said happily.

'_Wow. Naruto must have Hinata opening up. He really has a good effect on her.'_ " The only reason I came is because Ino-pig forced me, but--wait." Sakura looked at Hinata's short ,stunning midnight blue dress, Tenten's green halter and jeans, and Ino's purple tank-top and mini-skirt. Then at her own sweatshirt and pants.

"Uh…we aren't having a sleepover, are we?"

"Nope. We're going clubbin'. Your dress is upstairs on the bed. Be ready in 5!" Ino was pushing Sakura up the stairs.

"Aren't we too young?" Sakura asked. They were upstairs.

"Not at the one we're going to. Remember, 5 minutes!" Ino closed the door and went downstairs.

_(At Club Ichiraku…)_

Michu, Saori , Katsuki and Kimi waltzed over to the guys.

"Lets dance." Michu whispered.

"Drop dead." Sasuke said sharply. Michu flinched.

"Why Sasuke. No need to be so cruel. At least share one simple drink with us poor, defenseless girls." Katsuki said, faking a hurt expression. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who frowned at Sai, who rolled his eyes at Neji. He sighed and said,

"Wouldn't hurt. But if you lay one fake nail on me. May Kami forgive me for doing anything that may put me in jail." They sat at a long bar. The seating arrangements:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke Michu Naruto Katsuki Neji Kimi Sai Saori**

Katsuki excused her self and walked up to one of the drunk guys who was gazing at her longingly.

"Hey…do me a favor?" she flirted.

"Sure pretty lady." he slurred.

"When I give you a signal…"

_(With the Girls…)_

"Wow!" Sakura was holding a sexy, red dress that had a slit up the side. Red sequins were sewn delicately, outlining the slit. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." she whispered smiling ear-to-ear. On the floor were the devil's heels and a small note in boy's handwriting:

_Hey Sakura,_

_Don't be too hard on Sasuke-teme. He can't help that he's stupid sometimes (all of the time). Sai, Neji and I are behind you 100. Hope you like the dress! Believe it!_

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

If possible, Sakura smiled wider. She stuck the note in her purse ,slipped on the dress and heels, and went downstairs.

"Whoo! Somebody's ready to parte'" Tenten whooped like a crazed fan-boy.

"Come o-on guys. W-we have t-to get there before its crowded." Hinata said.

"Oh, right!" Ino said and they ran out the house. Once they hopped in Ino's silver Porsche, the conversations started.

"What club are we going to?"

"Uh…mmm…how about Club Ichiraku. A little birdie told me they're having a major buffet!" Ino squealed.

"Okay. I've never been to this one. I hope the food's good!" Hinata said happily. All the girls looked at her, except Ino who was driving. But she still looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"You didn't stutter." they said in unison.

"I didn't?"

"You didn't and I think I know why." Sakura said excitedly.

"Why?"

"It's Naruto isn't it?" Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well?"

"Uh-huh. He's been encouraging me to be confident and I am when I'm around him. Whenever I think about him, the confidence just comes back I guess. I, uh, um…really love him but I don't think he loves me back."

"Of course he does Hinata! I don't think I've ever seen Naruto happier than when he's around you!" Tenten beamed.

"What about you and Neji Tenten? Aren't you two going out?" Sakura asked.

"N-no! I ,uh, we talked and hung out yesterday at a café. I really enjoy his company. I think he enjoys my too."

"AAW!!" all the girls were starry-eyed.

"What about you and Sai-san Ino?"

"He said he loved me a few weeks ago and I love him too. He's sweet and gentle, even though he can be a pain sometimes. But that's why I love him."

"We're here!"

_(With Sasuke & The Guys and The Bitches…)_

While the guys ordered drinks, Katsuki turned and winked at the drunk victim. He quickly and clumsily punched the drunk man next to him, starting a fight. They attracted attention from the security, the bartender, innocent bystanders, and Sasuke, Sai, Neji and Naruto. When they weren't paying attention, which they weren't doing a lot of that night, Katsuki ,Kimi, Saori and Michu slipped a white powder in their drinks.

Once the commotion died down, the guys turned their attention to their spiked drinks, and drunk. The girls were watching attentively.

"This stuff tastes funny. Hey old man--" Naruto stopped.

"Dobe--" Sasuke stiffened.

"What--" Sai dropped his glass.

"Is this--" Neji paused.

They turned to their girls to reveal their Drunk Blush marks on their cheeks.

"Wanna dance cutie?" Neji whispered seductively in Kimi's ear.

"How 'bout we get out of here. Just you and me baby." Sai kissed Saori on her cheek and smiled.

"Mmm. If only we weren't in public sexy." Sasuke smirked and kissed Michu.

"Oooh. You are fine babe." Naruto was whispering other things in Katsuki's ear that made Katsuki giggle.

"It worked!" Kimi whispered to the other girls before they disappeared with their guys.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata watched near tears as they saw the men they loved disappear with other women.

"Sai…" Ino choked before running out the club. The others quickly followed behind her. Oh my god was going through all their heads.

_(At Ino's house…)_

"How could they…" Tenten whispered. Even tough she and Neji weren't technically going out, he knew she liked him and it pained her to see him whispering in another girl's ear.

"I…I don't know." Ino said

"He did it again. No matter how many times he does it, it hurts me so much. He said he didn't like her. He said he wasn't going out wit anyone. He said h-he wouldn't do a-anything to hurt me. He lied. How could I've fallen for someone who lies to me!" Sakura's tears started spilling.

Hinata, who has been quiet the entire ride home and the time when they sat down, broke down in uncontrollable sobs. If you didn't have a clue what was going on, you would've thought the poor teen was dying. But that's how it felt. Like her heart had been stepped on, and it didn't help that Hinata was the most sensitive of the four.

"Oh, Hinata." Tenten said hugging her.

"Y-you s-said he loved m-me. You s-said it. W-why? Why did he d-do that?" Hinata asked in between heart-wrenching sobs.

"I-I don't know okay?" Tenten answered.

"God." Ino hugged her knees and cried." Why did I have to love him? He said he would love me forever. And nothing would get in the way of that. T-Then this Saori girls comes along and he's gone from me forever. I'm sorry guys. Really I am."

"I-I think we all lost something these past few days."

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. Don't hate me too much okay? Send me some reviews about what I should do next. Should I do Sasuke and the guys trying to talk to Sakura and the girls? Or should I do a fight scene between the bitches and the Sakura gang and the guys stop them from there? Its up to you about what happens next!**

**ReViEw!! ReViEw!!**


	10. Out of Character?

_Recap: "I-I think we all lost something these past few days."_

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're enjoying!!! This chapter is more NaruXHina but its good in my opinion. I will say though. The title of this chapter has two meanings. I REPEAT! Two meanings. At the end of this chapter, I'll tell you what they are. Here's a hint: FIGHT SCENE!!! **

**Chapter 10: Out of Character?**

_With Ino and Sakura…_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

"Ino! Open the freakin door! Sai called. Why the hell is she ignoring me? Sai thought. What did I do? The door swung open, revealing a fresh-looking Sakura. She was glaring at him."What now? Its been an hour?" Damn that was harsh

"Where's Ino?" Sai was looking over her shoulder.

" She's busy." Sakura spat.

"Can I at least drive her to school? I want to see her."

"No." Sakura closed the door in Sai's face. Again.

_With Hinata and Tenten…_

Hinata and Tenten were walking the street to Ino's house so they could pick her and Sakura up.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" a blonde haired, blue eyed boy called from behind them. Hinata took a quick look at Naruto and turned away, walking faster. Tenten shielded Hinata from Naruto and glared.

"What?" Naruto looked at Hinata who was tearing up. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

"Just g-go away, N-Naruto." Naruto? Naruto thought. She hasn't called me just Naruto since I first met her!

"Hinata! I can explain. What happened--"

"Go Naruto!" Hinata recoiled sharply. She turned away again.

"Wait." Naruto brought his head down to kiss Hinata but all her sadness and despair turned to anger and rage, which Hinata Hyuuga rarely showed. She slapped Naruto and looked him dead in the eye. Naruto's hand was caressing his red cheek.

"Hinata…" he gave one last look at her before he turned his heel and left.

_At School…_

Once the girls walked in the school, they saw all eyes on them and a group of people surrounding a bulletin board.

"What're they looking at?" Sakura asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tenten replied.

Sakura stopped walking when she spotted a familiar face. She walked up to the red-eyed, red-haired, Devil.

"Karin?"

"Oh. Hey Sakura." Karin snickered and the person next to her looked at her funny.

"Hey, do you know what this is all about?" gesturing at all the people around the board. Karin just laughed and walked away. Still the Devil. Sakura decided to see for herself and boy--

**BRING!!**

The crowd dispersed, leaving a clear entrance to the bulletin board. When she looked, all she saw was the new disgusting lunch menu and posters for the new play. What?

"Sakura. Come with us to the front office. Didn't you mention you wanted to have some new classes? Uh…Music and Gym?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said happily.

Homeroom went by quickly. Sasuke and Neji, being the smart cookies they were, knew to stay away from Tenten and Sakura. We all know Sasuke learned from Jiraiya's pestering advice and Neji?…Well, who knows? Naruto and Sai seemed to be depressed, cause they were staring into space. Tenten was telling Sakura what had happened between Naruto and Hinata.

"…So Naruto bent down to kiss her and I guess Hinata snapped. Either that or really pissed cause she slapped him!" Sakura's eyes widened. There's no way in Sasuke Uchiha's name Hinata would lay hands on anybody. _Especially_ the man she's loved all her life!

"She didn't!!"

"She did!!"

"No way!!"

"Yes way!!!" while they continued their 'no way, yes way' fit, Neji and Sasuke were watching attentively.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she wont talk to me." Neji said.

"I thought you didn't like fan girls."

"I don't but…Tenten is different. She doesn't fall out, or at least when I'm around, or try to screw me when I look at her."

"True that," Sasuke agreed." The last time Sakura actually had a conversation with me was 30 minutes before I showed up at the club."

"Why 30 minutes?"

"I got her something." Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"You aren't asking her to marry you…are you?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke said defensively. Then, something clicked.

"Its too quiet in here."

"Wha--wait. Quiet? Where's Naruto?" Neji searched the room until he found Naruto and Sai staring at nothing. Sai looking agitated while Naruto…oh my god. He was just sitting there. Not jumping around. Not asking to copy homework and not making ramen. He was just sitting there…Quiet. Calm and Collective.

"Sai, is he on drugs?" Sasuke asked.

"No. He won't talk, but I know it has something to do with Hinata." Sai responded. He flinched when Naruto glared at him intensely.

"Having girl problems, too?"

"Ino." Sai said.

"Sakura." Sasuke added.

"Tenten." Neji sighed. They looked at Naruto who was still staring at nothing.

"Nothing has the power to shut Naruto except Hinata or ramen."

"This is bad." Sai sounded scared and worried.

"If he keeps this up for too long, it would result in extreme catastrophe. That's why Naruto strongly avoids mimes, mutes and the Silent Game. Its like some phobia he has." Sasuke waved a hand in front of Naruto's face. He didn't flinch.

"Any ideas as to why the girls won't talk to us?" Neji asked.

"I don't know but it's bugging the hell out of me." Sai answered. Naruto grunted and stood up. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the door. Naruto stopped.

"Hey Naruto!," Sasuke heard Katsuki say at the door. She was preventing him from leaving." You leaving without me?" she asked.

"Get out of my way." Naruto growled. This was bad. Naruto is already in a kick-ass mood, he would injure, either physically or emotionally, anyone who got in his way. Katsuki had better get out of there.

"Naruto? Why so mean?"

"Now." he growled even more cruel and harshly than the last time. Katsuki flinched and stepped aside. Naruto walked out the room.

**BRING!!**

_At Gym…_

"N-Naruto-kun. I miss h-him." Hinata said looking at the ground.

"I know Hinata. You aren't the only one." Ino threw her arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"Lets get to our lockers." They decided to get gym because 1) the new boys and 2) to get fit for summer. After all its only1 month away.

"I'm locker number…204."Ino said.

"Uh…206."Hinata added

"205." Tenten smiled.

"203." Sakura smiled, too.

"Awesome. Now we're all together!" Tenten said.

They got dressed half-way before they opened their lockers.

"What," Ino started.

"The," Tenten added.

"Hell," Then Sakura.

"…!"Hinata just gasped.

"In each of their lockers was a picture.

_Ino: A picture of Sai with Saori in his lap. His fingers were twisted in her red hair._

_Tenten: Kimi had her skinny little arms wrapped around Neji's neck. They were dancing._

_Sakura: Sasuke's hands were on Michu's skinny waist. He seemed to be whispering 'something' in her ear._

_Hinata: Katsuki and Naruto were kissing passionately._

"This is messed up shit." Sakura said in shock. They all took a look at Hinata. Yeah, she was crying. Except, not out of sadness, but out of anger. Her tiny hands were clenched in fists and the girls knew. Hinata was ready to kick fan-girl ass. She wasn't the only one because they were all ready to settle this once and for all. They heard snickers behind them.

Michu, Katsuki, Saori and Kimi were standing there, in the skimpy Gym uniform they all had to wear, laughing.

"This is classic." Kimi said in between laughs.

"Since you don't know _pig _,Sai is a real good kisser." Saori said smiling.

"Aaw! Is the little, shy Hinata getting angwy?," Katsuki asked as if she were talking to a child." I'll give you a big hug and wock you to sleep." They broke out laughing again. When Hinata stepped forward, Sakura grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"They aren't worth it."

"You're wrong. She kissed my boyfriend, messed with my friends and treated me like a child. I you ask me, I think she's very worth it." Sakura smiled and let her go and watched as Hinata bravely walked up to Katsuki.

"Ha! You've got to be kidding me. This bitch doesn't stand a--"

**SLAP!!**

Hinata brought her hand down to Katsuki's face with force, attracting the attention of all the bystanders watching eagerly. Michu pushed Hinata in the lockers which caused Sakura to tackle Michu. Kimi grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her off Michu. Tenten punched Kimi in the face while Ino just threw herself at Saori.

_Outside the Gym…_

"What the hell?" Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai and the other guys were standing outside the Girl's Locker Room. They heard a loud slap then commotion so they went to check it out.

"YOU BITCH!!" they heard. All the guys pushed past the others to get in the locker room. Once they saw the fight, they started giving each other high-fives and chanted," Fight, fight, fight!"

Sakura had Michu by the hair, punching her in the stomach. Michu grabbed Sakura's arm and attempted to stop her punches. To avail.

"This is for me-**punch**-this is for my girls-**punch**-and this is for being a sneaky, skanky BITCH-**PUNCH**-!"

Tenten was on top of Kimi, slapping her madly. Kimi tried to stop her by kicking her in the stomach. Tenten staggered backward and kicked Kimi back. Tenten sighed happily.

"Aah. I've been waiting to do this for a long time!"

Ino and Saori were rolling on the floor, occasionally slamming each other in the lockers when they stood.

"You wish you had Sai! But he's mine now pig!"

"If I break a nail, you're paying with a tooth."

[Snap Goes Ino's Nail

"I'm gonna kill you!!!" Ino screamed.

Katsuki aimed a punch at Hinata but missed and Hinata tripped her.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto pushed pass the crowd of boys.

"Get out of the way!" Sai, Sasuke and Neji said to the people surrounding the fight. Naruto pulled Hinata off Katsuki and frowned. Sasuke pulled Sakura's grip from Michu's long raven hair. Neji snatched Kimi off Tenten and Sai pulled Ino off the unconscious Saori.

"Let go of me!" they shouted in unison, and stormed out of the room. On their way out, boys cat-called and whistled. They only had their bras on

"They forgot their shirts." Naruto said. The boys gasped.

"_And the mute man speaks_!"

"Shut up. We need to give the girl's their tops. Since Hinata-chan's so, uh,developed, any of those horny seniors wouldn't hesitate to try and get some." Naruto said…smartly? Neji raised an eyebrow. He was right!

"What are we going to do about them?" Neji asked motioning towards the unconscious, beaten ,fan girls.

"As much as I want to, we can't leave them here." Neji added.

"Yeah I guess." Sai turned to the crowd that was quietly sneaking away.

"If you tell on the girls, you can count on me to get them to hurt you too." Sai smiled when the terrified crowd nodded in agreement. Then, they ran.

"Uh…Sai, go give the girls their shirts while Neji and Sasuke go get a nurse. I'll stay with them until y'all get back."

"What about when these things wake up? They're going to tell the nurse what happened."

"Not if the crowd listens to what Sai said. The girls just have to act innocent." Naruto sat down and held his face with his hands.

The guys looked at Naruto concerned ."Are you okay?"

"Hn." Naruto replied.

"Word stealer…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I'm taking that as a no. Well, it looks like you have to take The Test! Lets see which one are we doing today…got it. A ramen truck crashes into a pole and ramen goes flying everywhere. What do you do?" Sai asked. Naruto shrugged dismissively.

"Don't care." The guys gasped and even the unconscious girls woke up.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with our Naruto?!?" Sai and Sasuke exclaimed. Neji sighed and pulled out a phone.

" I didn't want to do this Naruto." Neji dialed a number.

"Neji? Aren't you going to help me? My head hurts." Neji ignored Kimi's annoying whine and continued on the phone.

"Hey…stop yelling at me and listen…yeah, I know. Naruto just turned down raining ramen. This is and emergency so get here as soon as possible…that's what cousins do so hurry up." Neji hung up and saw Naruto glaring daggers at him.

"You didn't." he said. Neji shrugged.

"You don't want her to come here and find you missing, do you?" Neji asked.

"Bastard." Naruto frowned.

"See you later." the guys disappeared.

_10 minutes later…_

"Hello?" a quiet voice asked. Michu and the others were gone and Hinata was now fully clothed.

"Over here." Naruto answered. Hinata found him and sat down next to him. They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry!" they both said in unison.

"You go first." Naruto said.

"I'm, uh,.."

"Show the kind of confidence you had when you slapped me and when you kicked Katsuki's sorry ass."

"I did?"

"Hell, yeah you did. And I got there when the fight was practically over."

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that." Hinata looked at the floor. Naruto let out an unhappy laugh.

"You're sorry? We were going out for 2 years and you see me making out with a desperate fan girl at a club. I sure as hell would be mad if you did something like that."

"…"

"Listen. When I kissed Katsuki, I didn't mean to," Naruto looked at Hinata's confused expression." What I mean is, there was something wrong with the drinks. Usually when I go there, the drinks taste fine. But something about it this time…it tasted bad. I think the girls spiked our drinks."

"How did you know we went to Ichiraku's? As soon as we arrived, we left."

"I saw you. I almost got up and went after you but something was telling me to stay. It was like being hypnotized. I'm sorry."

"Did you tell the other guys?" Hinata asked, her gaze still directed at the floor.

"No. I didn't feel like talking."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose but…it still hurt. A lot."

"I know," Naruto sighed." Before we're late to lunch, I just want to you to know…god this is out of character. I …love you."

"Y-You what?" Hinata gasped. _'He does love me!'_

"Perfect timing Naruto. I'm just gonna leave now." Naruto smiled sheepishly and stood up.

"W-wait. I love you too. I mean, for a long time." Hinata blushed and stood up.

"Well isn't that just wonderful?" Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and kissed her. Hinata pulled back and smirked.

"No more kisses for you."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted.

"Not until you scrub your lips till they fall off. I don't want any trace of Katsuki on Naruto-kun's lips."

"Maybe you could help me?" Naruto smiled deviously. He bent his head down but Hinata put a finger to his lips

"I don't think so."

**WooHoo!! Go Team Sakura!( That's what I decided to call them .) Even though I grew out of my NaruXHina obsession, I still think they're make up was cute!  
**

**ReViEw!! ReViEw!!**


	11. 101 Review Note

**Jazz's Note: Thank-you for reviewing everybody!!! No this is not the last chapter. I'm just celebrating my 101 reviews. Before you click the arrow to the next chapter and officially call me crazy, just remember that this is my first fan-fic so…yeah.**

**101**

** -Jazz**


	12. You and Me? I'll Think About It

_Recap: "Maybe you could help me?" Naruto smiled deviously. He bent his head down but Hinata put a finger to his lips. "I don't think so." _

**You'll be happy to know that this chapter is long. Not much else to do when you're sick and at home but write. I'm getting back in the Flashbacks so look forward to some in this chapter. Not much to say so--oh yeah. Towards the end, there will be some major SasuXSaku, NejiXTen and SaiXIno and I guarantee it will be funny!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 11: You and Me? I Don't Think So.**

_At Lunch…_

"THEY WHAT?!?"

"Uh…Katsuki, Michu, Kimi and Saori spiked the guys drinks and made them zombies. Naruto-kun told me." Hinata said.

"Aaw man. I should've listened to Sai earlier."

"Same here." Tenten added.

"…Sasuke." Sakura began looking and scanning the lunchroom for the guys. Instead, she found something else. Something extremely and utterly hilarious. She choked a laugh but tried her best to hold it back.

"What?" the others looked over her shoulder and gasped.

Michu was slightly limping, she had a black eye, and several Band-Aids. Her 'water-proof' mascara was spread on her cheeks and sadly **(not really)**, she couldn't wipe it off. Her beautiful raven hair was tossed in oddly different directions. _Sakura's victim._

Katsuki's ponytail was out of place and looked like she hadn't got it done in months. Both her eyes were black, her cheek was bruised and swollen, and she had several Band-Aids on her arms, knee**( she had a mini-skirt on)** and cheek. _Hinata's victim._

Saori, like Ino said, paid for her broken nail with a tooth. One of Saori's beautiful, straight, white teeth were chipped. Scarred for life. Lucky for her, Ino decided to scar her with a chipped tooth instead of harming any other part of her body. _Ino's victim._

Kimi literally had a messy ponytail…only it didn't look good. Her hair looked like she attempted to fix it but failed miserably. Her cheeks were red and swollen, probably from Tenten's slapping frenzy. Her eye was swollen and signaled that it would become a black eye. _Tenten's victim._

"Hey, Michu," Michu stiffened and glared at Sakura." All of us heard what you did to the guy's drinks. If y'all weren't so beat up now, I don't think any of us wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass again."

Michu and her other followers glared and stood their ground." If you aren't hesitating, what 're you doing now _pinky_? This is nothing compared to what we'll be doing to you."

"I feel so sorry for you. You have to drug some guy's drink just so they can look at you." Hinata said.

"I don't think so Hyuuga. You left the club before the real fun happened. Naruto did _way _more than just look at me." Hinata stood up, knocking over her chair in the process. Bystanders were looking around nervously and excitedly.

Team Sakura stood up. Before someone could throw the first punch, a voice we all know and love interrupted.

"HEY EVERBODY!!," Naruto slithered himself in between the groups of two girls and smiled widely." Uh, um, hi."

" Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata and Katsuki said in unison.

"Back off Hyuuga. You already know he claimed me as his."

"That's a bunch of crap. Naruto-kun already told me what you did, slut."

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Tramp!"

"Hoe!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Naruto shouted. The girls turned their attention to him. Naruto was in the middle of the two ferocious groups of girls." Can I kinda leave before you two kill each other?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and disappeared into thin air.

After a few more moments of glaring, Team Michu left the cafeteria with a flip of the hair.

"I swear, one day I'm gonna do something I'll regret." Tenten said.

" At least we got something out of this whole thing." Sakura smiled widely.

"What?"

"Do you see how they look?!"

"I bet they can't even sit down. Their asses must be sore." Hinata added in between laughs. Ino giggled and Tenten and Sakura let out their held laughter. Told you so. Extremely and utterly hilarious.

_With the Guys…_

"Damn. The got their asses beat. Bad."

"I totally agree." Sai agreed, giving the bitches a second glance.

"I didn't even know Hinata-chan could fight like that."

"I did. When I lived with her, I would always find her in the basement punching something. When I would ask her what happened, she says someone was treating her like a kid and called her weak. I'm not surprised she finally came out of her shell. I blame you." Neji smiled to himself.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"I'm not answering that question smarty. But did you and Hinata get back together, anyways?"

"Uh-huh. Which reminds me. Remember when our drinks at Ichiraku's tasted bad?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered. "What's your point?"

" Katsuki and the others spiked them because we weren't makin the moves. Hinata-chan, Ino, Sakura and Tenten saw us and that's why they were ignoring us."

"Shit." Neji sighed.

"You don't have to worry about it. I told Hinata-chan already so I'm positive she told the others already. They shouldn't be mad at you. That doesn't count for you though Sasuke."

"I know. She still thinks I kissed Michu."

"Eeew." Naruto shivered.

"Wow Naruto. That was…smart of you?" Sai questioned his words.

"Thank-you. I try." Naruto was modest.

"Sure Naruto. There's something going on in the mansion."

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"You know how Michu-bitch knew all that false info that happened between me and Sakura?," they nodded. " There's no way she could've gotten it because I sure as hell never let her in my house. So some one from inside the mansion had to tell her. That's what Sakura doesn't get."

"You have any idea who it is?"

"No. But they would have to know Michu and her cronies, they would have to work at the mansion, hate me and Sakura together, and they would have to go to this school. Any suggestions?"

"…"

"…"

"Karin."

_After School…_

"Sakura, wait up!" Tenten called, running towards Sakura.

"Wassup?"

" Do you wanna come over later?" Tenten asked.

"Can't. Kakashi-sensei made the homework too hard so I'm gonna need all the time I can get. Sorry." Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay. I can work on it too. See you later." Sakura disappeared and Sakura started walking.

'_Where's Sasuke? Shouldn't he be here by now?'_ Sakura shrugged it off. After about three minutes of walking and looking at nothing important, Sakura decided to get a snack. She found her favorite childhood shop. Iruka's Best.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke: 12_

_Sakura: 11_

"_Ooh look at their candy Saski! Can we get some?"_

"_Yeah alright." Sasuke said, smiling at Sakura's excited behavior._

_While Walking Home…_

"_Uh…can I tell you something?" Sakura looked at the ground._

"_Wassup?" Sakura sighed loudly._

"_In two weeks, dad is getting a new job in California."_

"_Cool. Why is that a bad thing?"_

"_Mom and I are going with him." Sakura whispered._

"_Huh?" Sasuke didn't hear her._

"_Mom and I aren't staying. We're going with him! I won't see Hinata, Ino, or Tenten. No Naruto or Lee-san. No you. I don't want to go! I want to stay!" Sakura cried._

"_You have to go?"_

"_Yes." Sakura was crying._

"_I'm sorry. Really."_

"_Promise me one thing." Sakura was telling Sasuke._

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me we'll always be friends." Sasuke pulled Sakura into an embrace._

"_Till the end." Sasuke hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go._

_End Flashback_

'_He promised me here that we would always be together.' _Sakura thought.

**BLINGYDING.** The door opened to the shop.

"Hello?" Sakura looked around the store. A man with brown, spiky hair appeared from behind the counter. He looked at Sakura with an incredulous expression.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"

"Iruka-san?" Sakura hugged Iruka.

"How have you been?"

"I've been awesome. Can I get the usual?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course. Its on the house today." Iruka handed Sakura a mountain of chocolate. Three king-sized Kit Kats on the bottom, two medium Crunch bars before the Kit Kats, then Hershey's ,then Three Musketeers. Sakura put the candy in her book bag.

"Thanks. Oh, yeah. Have you seen Saski anywhere?"

"Sorry, I haven't."

"Kay, bye!"

_With Sasuke…_

"Hey Kabuto, can you hold this for me?"

"Your friend doesn't want it?" Kabuto took the small velvet box from Sasuke's hand, and examined it defensively.

"No, not like that. The bracelet is fine. Sakura's just mad at me."

"You know Jiraiya right? He's that famous book writer."

"Yeah, I do."

"You should get some women tips from him. I hear he's the best." Kabuto nodded.

"So I've heard. Peace." Sasuke left. _'Now, where's Sakura?'_

_With Sakura…_

"Uh…Okay. it's a left, then a right and keep straight…no it's a left, right, then a right _then_ keep straight." Sakura sighed.

"Hey little lady. You lost?" a brown-headed man asked. He was tall and fat and had bad B.O.

"Uh…no I'm fine." Sakura walked a little faster.

"Hey, wait for us. We can help you." _'Us' 'We'? _Sakura looked past his shoulder to find two equally nasty guys smiling disgustingly.

"What? By flirting with me?"

"If that's what gets you in my bed." he breathed in her face. Sakura smelled the faintest hint of alcohol. She started running but the two goons caught her by her wrist.

"Let the hell go of me!" Sakura screamed.

"No thank you." he kissed her for about two seconds until Sakura slapped him. Hard. _'Why do all the creepy guys go after me?' _She mentally sighed.

"What the hell? Get away! I'm _so_ not interested!!"

"Hm. You're a spunky one. I like spunky. Now listen up. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The last one didn't even fight back. I promise you I'm good."

Sakura tuned him out after he said,_' Now listen up.'_ She sighed aloud this time and kicked him in _'the spot where it hurts the most'_ and he staggered backward.

"Crazy bitch." Sakura fumed. The last person who called her a bitch ended up with a bad limp in her leg. It was situations like these when Sakura remembered what her mother would tell her.

_Flashback_

_Sakura: 14_

"_Alright Sakura. Test Number Two. If a stranger comes up to you offering you help with something ,what do you do?" Mrs. Haruno asked a bored Sakura._

"_You say I don't need help and try to get away."_

"_Correcto-Mundo! If it turns out they have more than one person what do you do?"_

"_Start running." Sakura replied boredly. They've been through this a million times already._

"_Alright you're on a roll! If they're males and they corner you, what do you do?"_

"_Kick him in his 'you know what'."_

"_Last question. If they call you a bitch and pick a fight, what do you do?"_

"_Kick their ass." Sakura smiled._

"_That's my girl."_

_End Flashback_

The only thing that was going through Sakura's head was :_ What would mama do?_

While Head Creep was nursing himself, the two Creepy Goons came after Sakura.

_Sakura P.O.V_

"We told you not to fight back." Creepy Goon Number 1 said.

"Now we have to hurt your pretty little face. What a shame." Creepy Goon Number 2 clicked his tongue, shook his head and laughed.

"Ha! We'll see won't we?" I said confidently. Why shouldn't I feel confident? These dudes didn't stand a chance. Piece of cake.

Creepy Goon Number 1 charged forward and aimed a punch at my stomach. Either he was really drunk or had bad coordination. I caught his hand and slapped it away. His ugly facial expression turned to shock. I smirked. I kicked Creepy Goon Number 1 in the stomach and he fell back with an oof. I turned my head to the side to see Head Creep glaring at me. I think his _' you-know-what' _still hurt. I lost sight of Creepy Goon Number 2, but I found him when I was tackled to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me stupid!" I screamed. I kicked him off too, but when I stood up, I saw that Head Creep, Creepy Goon Number 1 and 2 cornered me. Then, they charged. Head Creep punched my in my stomach, which pushed me in the path of Creepy Goon Number 2. He pinned me against the wall. Quick Sakura, think!

'_**Can I come in now?' **_Inner Sakura asked.

'_Uh…'_

'_**Two things that can't happen. You can't be killed or raped and the other, you didn't let me hurt Michu-bitch. You know you owe me.'**_ Damn, she had a point.

'_Fine.'_ I grabbed my head and shut my eyes tight.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the goons asked. My eyes opened, and after that, all I remembered was gasping in pain, punches, kicks, the falling of fat, unconscious bodies, and Sasuke.

_Sasuke P.O.V_

I started walking towards Iruka's. He sounded happy, and when I asked him what happened, he said Sakura stopped by. And she was looking for me. Shit. She doesn't know the way back to the mansion from this point and it was getting dark. When I walked further, I found Sakura backed up against the wall with two fat guys surrounding her. There was another one only he was holding ice against his crotch.

"Saku-!"

'_**Wait. It looks like Inner Sakura's coming out. Enjoy the show.'**_

Sakura looked at the guys menacingly. "You don't want to play with me." she said. She didn't sound like Sakura at all.

"Yes we do. Except I don't think we're on the same page. I can play with you all night."

"I don't think so." Sakura landed the biggest guy clear in the face, which sent him back several feet. His nose started bleeding.

"What the hell are you?" Sakura didn't answer with her mouth She answered with a foot right in the second guy's face. So it looked like the two flunkies were down for the count. Which left Crotch-man alone.

"Dammit." I heard him mutter.

"You gonna stand there and stare or come _'hurt my pretty face'_?" Sakura quoted.

'_**Something's about to happen.'**_

'_I know. Things are going too smoothly'_

"Stupid bitch!" Suddenly, like zombies, the other two guys rose on their feet and cornered her again.

'_Can I go help her now?'_

'_**Not yet. She has something up her sleeve.'**_

'_What is it?'_

'_**Shh. I'm trying to eat my popcorn peacefully.' **_I heard Inner Sasuke munching on something.

'_Where'd you-" _I started.

'_**Shh!'**_

After Crotch-man called Sakura a bitch, he tackled her to the ground. Sakura easily kicked him off her and punched him in his face. KO. But while Sakura's guard was down, Big-Guy punched her in the stomach. Hard. She cried out and fell to her knees. She can't give up now!

"That's more like it." Number-Two said. He picked her up by her neck and laughed. Big- Guy came up behind Number-Two and laughed with him. Then he pulled out a knife.

'_I'm going!'_

'_**No! One minute is all she needs.'**_

' _She's going to be fucking killed!!'_

'_**One minute. This is all an act. I can feel it!'**_

' _If you're wrong, I'm going to make you feel something else.'_

"Wait…don't kill me…I promise to do anything you…want." Sakura pleaded, gasping for air.

"I don't like how you knocked out our friend over there. But since you're so sexy and I have nothing else to do tonight," he leaned closer to her ear " I'll let you live a little longer." Number-Two dropped Sakura and Big-Guy started unbuttoning her shirt.

'_One minute?!' _I thought nervously.

'_**Yep. Starting now'**_

"Hey…come here…" Sakura whispered huskily in Big-Guy's ear. When he came closer, she played with his hair and brought her hands to his cheeks.

"Trust me. Its better when you stop fighting."

"I want…want…" Sakura whimpered.

"Yes?" Sakura's shirt was off ,revealing a red, lacy bra. Sakura brought her hands to the top of Big-Guys head.

'_**Its over.'**_

"I want you…to _DROP DEAD_!!" Sakura quickly and swiftly grabbed Big-Guy's head and Number-Two's head and banged them together. They fell to the ground, out cold.

'_**Told you so. One minute, you non-believer.' **_Inner Sasuke inner smiled.

Sakura put her shirt back on and looked at the scene in front of her. She sighed and nodded to herself. I watched as she grabbed her head again and shut her eyes tight.

'_What's wrong with Sakura?'_

'_**Its nothing. Inner Sakura is going back in.'**_

'_So I can go now?' _I was now officially impatient.

'_**Knock yourself out. If you don't Sakura will.'**_ Inner Sasuke laughed at his lame joke. How could someone so lame be me? Its like having a Dobe in my head 24/7.

'_You're so hilarious.'_

'_**I know. I try.'**_

_End Sasuke P.O.V_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, helping Sakura up and off the dirty ground.

"Yeah, thanks." she replied. Sasuke looked at the unconscious bodies.

"About that…um…hm…."

"I'll help you. Remember when I told Detective Bastard that my mom used to practice self defense?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, well she wasn't the only one." Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled. He only smiled for this girl.

"This is _not_ what I call self-defense. Remember Shikamaru Nara?" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"We used to play in the sandbox all the time."

"Shikamaru would be proud. You totally fooled their sorry asses."

" Did they really think they could get some from me? Wait, you were here the whole time?"

"Only to the part when those thugs cornered you against the wall. Is your stomach okay?"

"Yeah, when he hit me, it hurt but it was all apart of my act. You could've helped me you know." Sakura frowned.

"I know that, and I would've but _'something' _was telling me to wait and see what you would do."

"…Inner Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura burst out laughing, clutching her sides. Even though Sasuke was slightly irritated, seeing Sakura smile and be happy made him happy. Even in a situation like this one.

"Its not my fault. And its not even funny." Sasuke blushed from embarrassment and looked away.

"You realize you were taking orders from your imagination right?" Sakura continued laughing.

"That's not fair…" Sasuke muttered.

**DRIP.**

A rain drop landed on Sasuke's nose.

**DRIP.**

**DROP.**

"Crap, its raining. Our bags are going to get wet." Sasuke said.

"Stop worrying so much. Its just rain, and all you have to do is put our bags under a big tree or something." Sasuke quickly put the bags under a tree, when he noticed something on Sakura's bag. It was a key chain with the Uchiha Crest on it.

"You have this too?"

"Duh, its like, my good luck charm." Sakura shrugged. Before Sasuke could ask another question, she said something else.

"Come on, haven't you ever played in the rain?" Sakura asked leaving the safety of the tree.

"No that's stupid. You'll get wet."

"What're you, a cat?"

"Nope. I'm a person who doesn't like being home sick."

"I promise I won't get sick." Sasuke looked at his Rollex watch and sighed. 7:58.

"Whatever." Sasuke gave in and left the safety of the tree ,too. Sakura was spinning in circles like a mad-woman.. She stuck out her pink tongue and let the cold raindrops hit it.

"I'm not doing that." Sasuke said, stopping Sakura's tornado-like spinning. Sakura shot Sasuke a stop-being-an-asshole-cause-I'm-in-a-good-mood look.

"I ,uh, want to apologize." Sakura looked at her feet.

"For what?"

"For getting mad at you for _'kissing' _Michu."

"Naruto told me they drugged our drink or something. But that was at the club. Back at the house, when she kissed me, I tried to get her off. Those moaning sounds were fake. Michu was the one kissing me cause I would never do something so disgusting."

"Which brings me back to 'I'm sorry'."

"I should be the one apologizing. You were the victim. Also those lies she told about the sex and us two going out, fake."

"Damn, I should kick her ass again. Not holding back."

"Why'd you hold back in the first place? You had every right to murder them like you did those rapists." Sasuke motioned towards them.

"This is only my first week back in Konoha which means I'm still technically the new-kid. I don't want to start something bad already." Sakura smiled again.

"So you forgive me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yeah, only if you answer me one question." 

"Shoot."

"How many crazed fan girls do you have?"

"Hmm…a lot."

"That doesn't help and-"

"And if you want to go to school tomorrow, we should start leaving while the rain is dying down." Sasuke interrupted.

"Kay."

_Tenten P.O.V_

I was sitting on a bench. Even though it was pouring freezing rain, I sat comfortably. I sighed. This is why I loved the rain. It was like a trance where everything was washed away. My hair that was neatly in buns when the day started, had strands messily falling out of them. I closed my eyes and sighed again. Nothing could ruin my moment.

"Tenten?" I spoke too soon. The man of my dreams sat down.

"Hey Neji. Why are you out here? Its raining and you could get sick."

"I could ask you the same thing." Neji retaliated. Curse him and his turning around of the words.

"I always come out here when its raining. Its good for me and it calms me down." 

"You have extra time to talk?" was he trying too hard or what?

"Umm…yeah, sure."

"About Kimi I-"

"I know already. Hinata told me they spiked your drinks. I'm not mad okay?" I lied.

"You're lying. I couldn't help myself. I didn't know what I was doing. It was like I was possessed. What is it going to take for you to forgive me? I'm really sorry."

"…" I stayed silent. But what really could you say to that?

"Tenten…I don't want to be your enemy forever. Please." Oh god, he was begging now. He's making this harder than it has to be!

"Don't, Neji." I whispered.

"Then what's it gonna take?"

_End Tenten P.O.V_

"I-I well," Tenten stammered. She sighed. "You have to vow not to even look at that Kimi girl again.! Then you have to get on your knees and beg that I even talk to you again after this. Cause what you did, even though it technically wasn't your fault, hurt me! I mean, you didn't even have to sit with her Neji! And plus, it was really peaceful before you came over here. The quiet, not that I don't like your company cause its really nice. We aren't even going out and yet I-"

Neji stopped Tenten's senseless babble by crashing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened for a minute but she closed her eyes and gladly kissed him back. Neji licked Tenten's bottom lip. Tenten moaned and she could've sworn she felt Neji smirking in the kiss.

"N-Neji? Why'd y-you do t-that…?" Tenten breathed, her face flushing.

"You talk too much. Are you complaining?"

Tenten shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

"Good." he kissed her again.

_Ino P.O.V_

"…You guys did? That's awesome. I haven't even talked to Sai yet…I know!…"

**BEEP.**

"…oh, somebody's on the other line…talk to you later! Bye Sakura!"

**BEEP.**

"Hello?"

"Ino, its Sai. Open your window."

"What?" Ino looked out her bedroom window and onto her patio. Sai was hanging over the ledge." Oh!" she hung the phone up and opened the window halfway.

"Sai, oh Sai. Where art thou Sai?" Ino recited

"On your balcony, waiting for you to let me in." Ino opened the window completely and Sai crawled in her bed room.

"You want a drink or something?" Ino asked.

"There's only one thing I want."

"Sai I," Ino sighed. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just convinced you actually liked Saori."

"I don't."

"I know you don't," Ino sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "I-I just need to know…" She blinked back tears.

"Ino?" Sai asked.

"Please…t-tell me you d-don't love her…please?" the tears started falling and Ino looked away, afraid of the answer. Sai put his hand under Ino's chin and turned her face toward his.

"I don't love that girl. I love you, only you. You're the first person who has ever made me feel this way. When I'm around you, the whole world stops and its just you and me. Your smile, eyes. Everything about you is perfect. I would never want a girl like Saori. And that's why I want you. Not her."

"Do you mean it." Ino's voice was hopeful and happy.

"Really."

"Really, really?" she smiled.

"Really, really. Now. Before your dad comes up here and kills me…" Sai put Ino against the wall and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I missed this." Ino smiled.

"I know." Sai held her face with his hands and kissed her. Ino's arms snaked around Sai's neck, while Sai's arm wrapped around Ino's thin waist; pressing their bodies closer together. Their kiss deepened. Sai started trailing kisses down Ino's neck, making her moan. "Sai…" Ino rasped out. Sai placed her on her bed and continued kissing her.

They promised that they would save the sex in the relationship until they were older. Preferably 18. But being away from each other just made them want more. Sai stopped kissing her when he met her tank top. "I think we should stop." Ino, reluctantly, pulled back and smiled.

"Before we do something we'll regret."

"But I can still kiss you right? I miss your kisses." Sai pouted.

"Yeah, we can still kiss."

"Really?"

Ino smiled. "Really, really."

"Love you Ino."

"I love you too. Sai."

**Well, I kinda put emphasis on the whole SaiXIno thing because I felt like it. I'm going to be doing a long chapter for my other story, 'It's the Baby's Fault!' so I won't be updating this story in a while. Probably in 2 weeks so yeah!**

**ReViEw!!! ReViEw!!!**


	13. Update Sorry and Preview

Ohla Jazz speaking! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a bazillion years. I promise I'll get back on here and update soon, and with a new story too. Here is a preview of it:

**Vampire Houses**

**Rated: M**

**Vampire fic.**

**Sakura, adopted at 16 by a silver-haired man, finds that her life is beginning to change forever. No one told her about the mansion she lives in, or the Porsches and Lamborghini's that await her. Not to mention the six model-material guys that live with her. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for any of them, but when one of them begins to have feelings for her, her life starts spiraling downward. She finds herself in the fight of her life, and the only escape is the danger she'll face.**


	14. Some News

**Okay everyone. I know I haven't updated this story in decades, but I just can't get into it. So maybe if you give me some ideas, I'll start it up again. It's your choice really. I'll take the idea I hear or like the most and work with that. But I have nothing.**

**-Jazz Out.**


	15. What Happened

**Does anyone know what happened to my reviews? One day I look one there and I have 127 reviews, then I look again and I have 92. It's VERY discouraging because I worked my ass off for this story, even though I haven't updated. If anyone knows what happened or if you know from experience review me.**


	16. Happy BirthdayNot

_Friends till the End?_

By the time Sakura and I made our way home, the rain had only died down temporarily, and started back again a few blocks away. We ended up running half the way, but luckily, Jiraiya met us halfway with umbrellas. Pointless if you ask me.

"Do I want to know what took you guys so damn long?"

"It's a long complicated story. Let me get back to you." I muttered to Jiraiya.

"Hey, Saski?" Sakura yawned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get a shower in a sec. I'll let you know when I'm done, kay?"

"Alright." Sakura left the room and unfortunately left me with Jiraiya, Karin and Oyo. I couldn't help but notice the glares Karin was shooting at the two of us.

"Well?" Oyo was smiling at me when I turned to face her.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell us what's going on between you and Sakura? It would seem you two have made up." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess we have. You see, everything was just a big misunderstanding and Sakura realized it. There."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and made a low noise. "Come here kid." Jiraiya led me away from Akira and Oyo.

"What is it? More tips on women?"

Jiraiya smiled at me, and I couldn't help but stare like an idiot. "You are in love with Sakura." I narrowed my eyes then and shushed him.

"Please don't say that here." I muttered.

"Ah, so it's true. And here I thought it was your hormones acting up again, but you're in love. That's just wonderful."

"Jiraiya—"

"You're what?" I turned around to see Karin's shocked face. She'd obviously been listening to our small conversation.

"What?" I asked, brushing off her shocked stupor.

"Don't _' what'_ me. You're in love with that girl? Pinky? Did you slip in the rain or what?"

"Karin, isn't it time for you to be leaving?"

"No! Absolutely not! I can't believe this! Just wait Sasuke, I'll prove to you she isn't worth it."

"So you think you are?"

"Yes actually. I love you Sasuke. I can please you better than she can up there." Karin jabbed her finger toward the direction of the staircase. "Can you at least give me a chance?"

I sighed loudly and walked over to Karin, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. You just…aren't the one." Karin's face turned about as red as her hair.

"Shit!" she cursed and ripped off the apron she wore with her outfit. "I can't believe this…" tears filled her eyes, and I almost felt bad. "I-I quit. I joined this stupid thing to get closer to you, and she shows up. So help me, I will find a way to make you look at me." Karin shoved me her apron and huffed.

"Please, stop. There's no need to leave this place. Put the apron back one and—"

"No. Just…" she looked away and made a noise. "Bye." She rushed out the door and slammed the door shut.

"Aaw poor girl. S-Should I go after her?" Oyo asked me, worry and confusion washing over her face.

"Um, I think you should just leave her alone for a while. Let her blow off some steam."

"Whatever you say Sherlock." Jiraiya muttered. "In the mean time, I do believe Naruto Uzumaki has called."

"How do you know that?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Because your cell is vibrating. I hear it." I sighed and grabbed my bag off the floor.

"I'll see you later." I gave a short wave and headed to the basement. I was somewhat relieved and disappointed at the same time. Disappointed because I had one less staff member, but relieved because that member was Karin. She'd always been a problem, and what better way to end it than have her quit all by herself? It was eminently obvious I loved Sakura, and nothing or anyone could change that.

_Three Days Later With Karin…_

Karin bustled angrily through her list of important numbers. "Aha!"

She landed on the desired number and smiled evilly, her vision blurring through her red eyes filled with tears and hatred. "This'll teach you a lesson. Both of you!" she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat as she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" asked the drunken, broken man on the other line.

"Hi, Mr. Haruno?" Karin made her voice sound deeper—older.

"Who the hell is this?" he demanded. Karin smiled. It was a good thing he was angry already.

"Um, I am Miss Sagawa, a neighbor of Mr. Uchiha. Now I do believe Sakura Haruno, your daughter has been living with him, yes?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" he spat. He was becoming more and more agitated.

"I understand this is none of my business, but…"

"What!"

"Sakura has been displaying very disturbing behavior. She comes home late at nights, drunk and exhausted, and when she does, she does very inappropriate things with . It is very disturbing for I can hear…everything they do. You are my last hope. I don't know who else to turn to." There was a long silence until Mr. Haruno cleared his throat and made a low growling noise.

"Thank-you. What is your name again?" his voice was low and hard—deadly.

"Ms. Sagawa. Would you like it for me to come and talk to you about this matter?"

"No. I'll handle it myself." He hung up then and left Karin in her own evil glee.

"Perfect." She whispered happily. "Perfect, perfect, perfect!"

_Sakura and Sasuke_

It was almost noon at Sasuke's mansion. It was a Saturday, and the day was going by rather slowly.

"Sakura, sweetie, Sasuke wants to see you." I looked away from the book I was reading, and smiled at Yumi.

"Thanks." I hopped out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I realized Sasuke was pretty lazy since it would've been easy to come and get me myself. I found him on the couch, and when he saw me, he smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Come." He said. I rolled my eyes and moved to his seat. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's up? How about your birthday?"

"Oh…it is today isn't it?" I smiled at the thought. My birthday wasn't the most important thing on my list.

"Yes. And I am taking you out today. Just the two of us." I blushed at the thought, but quickly shook it off. "Since you're already dressed, we can leave now."

"Now?"

"Why not? It's perfect. I only have to get a few things ready, and we can go."

"Okay, but you know, you don't have to do this."

"I know. I'm doing this because I want to." He gave me another sweet smile and stood up. "Let's get ready."

"What do I need?"

"Nothing at all. I have everything under control."

It only took Sasuke a few minutes to do what he had to do, and when he told me he was finished, we left. I made my way to his black motorcycle, but he stopped me.

"We aren't riding?"

"Nope. What we're doing is just around the corner."

"Around the corner? As in…your backyard?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I blushed again. He sure was feeling touchy today.

"You know me so well." We made our way then to the backyard. It was deeply forested. Trees and a small creek that ran behind the mansion made the whole space simply beautiful. There were tall torches that made the shaded area litted, and it gave it sort of a romantic feel.

Next to the creek was a decorated stone table with matching stones surrounded by it.

"Wow…" I whispered in awe.

"I know. We used to always go here, remember?"

"Yeah, except it's never looked like this!" I looked at him and smiled.

"What're you smiling at?" he couldn't help but smile himself. What Sasuke was doing was so sweet, and the fun hadn't even started yet. I didn't think I could love him any more than I did now.

"Just you." He gripped my hand and led me to the table. There was a tray with small, fancy cake next to it. It looked too delicious to eat. "Did you make this?"

"…I made the card. And bought your present."

My eyes widened. "No…I told you a long time ago I wasn't a present person. I won't except it."

"You haven't even seen it yet." Sasuke's eyebrow arched in surprise when I said that. It was true. I always felt guilty when I received presents.

"Fine." Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped velvet box.

"I was going to give it to you a week ago, but everything happened…" he trailed off as I took the box from his hands.

"Sasuke…" I opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god." It was a bracelet that weighed almost heavily in my hand. It was silver, and diamonds adorned every part of it. Towards the center, there was a stunning emerald.

"Turn it over." I twisted it in my hand and smiled once more.

'_Sakura, my very best friend. Your friend, Saski.'_

I threw my arms around Sasuke and thanked him continuously.

"Thank you so much. I love this!"

"You're welcome." He pushed me back lightly and snapped the bracelet on. It was a perfect fit. "I'm glad you like it Sakura."

"Why wouldn't I?" I hugged him again, but this time, when he pulled me back, I stared deeply at him.

"You're staring at me again." He whispered.

"Yeah…so what?" I smirked at him, and he reached up to stroke my face. I blushed and looked down and away.

"What?" he whispered once again.

"I… want to do something, but I don't know what your reaction would be."

"Go ahead and do it. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Okay, but promise you won't freak." I warned. He nodded and I took a deep breath. _Come on Sakura! Suck it up. _I reached up and stroked Sasuke's cheek, just as he did mine, then got on my toes and kissed him. His reaction was delayed, but he eventually kissed me back, and I knew. I was smiling as he kissed me, and all of the happy moments were building up inside me, and I planned to take it out on Sasuke.

After the loss of air, I pulled back and remained close to him. Nothing could ruin this moment.

After the cake, Sasuke took me out to the fanciest restaurant in town. We talked for hours, enjoying each other's company. Nothing could make the day better. We'd never had a day where it was just the two of us, and I loved it.

"Are you sure I didn't mess everything up with Karin? She wasn't that bad."

"Trust me, she was. I believe she was the one who told Michu and everyone else about everything you and I did."

"We didn't really do anything…"I pointed out, and Sasuke nodded.

"You know what I mean."

"I know…I got your point. But…why would she, you know, do something like that?"

"Who knows? Most girls are just jealous of other girls who are with me."

"I'm with you, huh?" I smiled mischievously and he raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, yes. Unless you want to argue that that is."

"Nope," I propped my head in my hands. "No complaints here."

The restaurant was dim-litted and very fancy as I mentioned before. The food was delicious, and I ordered the best tasting lobster ever. I really was enjoying my night.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked me as he placed the two-hundred dollars in the check.

"Yeah." We stood and I linked my arm with his, leaning on his shoulder. I sighed deeply and smiled. "Thank-you for this Saski. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you." He kissed my cheek and I blushed once more. "You're blushing."

"Yeah, well it isn't my fault, you know. You have that effect on me."

"Nice to know—"

"Sakura Marie Haruno!" We both turned to the sound of my father's booming voice. The attention of the couples and families were captured by his arrival. I gasped and pulled away from Sasuke.

"F-Father! What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I have the right to know where my daughter is!" he looked so distraught. His eyes were red and adorned bags. His hair was disheveled and he wore a regular T-shirt with sweatpants. He looked menacing and I knew immediately he was drunk.

"I-I know. What would you like me to do?" I looked away, but he grasped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I want to know what you've been doing with this kid." He jabbed a finger at Sasuke.

"What—"

"Don't give me any shit! I want the truth!"

"We haven't done anything sir." Sasuke mumbled.

"You better shut up. I give you Sakura out of trust and you pull this?" he narrowed his eyes, but I stared confused and afraid.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke and I haven't done anything!" I shouted desperately.

"Like hell you haven't, stupid whore." I flinched and heard gasps from the people around us. I was used to his words, long before everything happened. "Just like your mother."

"Don't talk about my mother! She was never what you made her out to be! All you ever did was talk about her and cheat behind her back—" I gasped in realization at what I'd just done. I snapped…I didn't mean to say what I did.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"N-Nobody. I'm sorry."

"We are leaving. Right now." He pushed me out of the way and jabbed a finger in Sasuke's chest. "You'll be sorry you ever touched her. Very, very sorry." He poked him with every word. "Lets go." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"No, please. I have to—"

"What the hell is this?" he was glaring down at the bracelet on my wrist.

"A birthday present from Sasuke—" he gripped the bracelet and yanked it off my wrist. It hit the ground, broken as the diamonds and the emerald scattered.

"No…" I whispered, collapsing to the ground to get it back together. The clasp was broken, and there were black holes where the diamonds used to be.

"You don't need charity gifts like that. You think he cares? You think he _loves _you? He just feels sorry for you! He's doing the same thing I did to your mother, and you're falling for it."

Tears rose to my eyes, and they fell. "That isn't true. Sasuke isn't like you." I whispered between sobs. I hated crying in front of him. It only proved he won.

"Sakura. It's okay." Sasuke knelt beside me and picked up the broken bracelet. "I'll get it fixed."

"No. It's not okay…" Sasuke stood up and faced my father.

"Mr. Haruno, I think you should go."

"Don't tell me what to—"

"I already called the police for causing a disruption. There's plenty of other things I can charge you for, so get the hell out." he laughed with no humor and punched Sasuke in his face. Sasuke staggered backwards and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You tell her I don't care? You don't give a damn about Sakura! You're her father for Christ's sake, and I love her more than you ever will!" Sasuke clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You're a selfish drunk, and you might as well get the hell out of here." Sasuke shoved my father hard, and without any other words, my father left.

"It isn't over Sakura! It's far from over!"II heard him call. I tuned him out once the double doors closed. I heard murmurs and whispers from the customers, and I wished they would go away.

'_Poor girl.'_

'_That guy needs help.'_

'_What a bracelet!' _

'_Why doesn't my man do that?'_

I sniffed and wiped my eyes quickly before Sasuke reached me again.

"It's okay, I promise. I can get it fixed and everything will be okay again." He scooped up the pieces and put them in his pocket. "Come on." He gripped my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke. I-I…" I threw my arms around him and cried again. "He won't stop Sasuke, not until one of us gets hurt… I-I can't let it be you."

"No, it isn't your fault—what are you talking about?" I pulled away from him.

"I have to go."

"This isn't making since! What…"

"I have to go. I'm really sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry." I kissed him quickly and rushed away before I could break down once more. My father wouldn't stop, not until I'd learned my lesson.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was calling. I ignored him, but he continued. "I love you."

'_I love you too Sasuke.'_ I thought. Those words would forever stay with me, if anything that didn't.

**OMFG!!!!**** THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN OVER A YEAR!!! I'm waaaay sorry I didn't update about seventeen months ago. Haha… anyway, I will definitely keep this story going since I am getting back into it. Love you, and please find the nerve to review!**

**-Jazz**


	17. At That Moment Finale

_**Friends till the End?**_

**Chapter 13**

I walked home alone, and in shame, that I couldn't stop. Sasuke was right, it was stupid but I couldn't risk anything. He didn't come after me like I thought he would, but I was somewhat happy he respected my decisions. My father was home when I reached the door, and, from what I could hear, he wasn't happy. There were shattering sounds where the glass hit the wall, and I flinched.

I sucked up my fear and held my breath as I opened the unlocked door.

"Who the hell!" he turned and looked at me. He was shocked at first, but then he smiled. "Well whaddya know. Da whora dawter comes back." His voice was slurred and his words barely made since. He wobbled his way over to me and grabbed my shoulders. He was stone drunk; I could smell him before he even reached me.

"Welcome."

:

I ran home as fast as I could. I gripped the broken bracelet in my hand tightly as I ran, hoping Sakura would be okay. Why didn't I stop her? I whipped out my phone as I rounded the corner to the driveway.

"Yo." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, listen to me. When I text you in about forty-five minutes, I need you to call the police and request two ambulances.

"What the hell happened?"

I sighed. "Sakura went to her father's house and he's drunk. He's accusing her of doing stuff she wasn't and he's drunk. I have a feeling…Sakura's…going to need it."

Naruto cursed. "Okay that's one ambulance down, what about the other one?"

I gripped the phone in my hand. "For her father. I'm going to kick his ass."

:

Why was I the only one who had to go through pain? And why was it that the people I trusted and loved the most caused it? Was it something I did? Yes, that's it. It was my entire fault, and now, I was being punished. I deserved everything I got from my father, and as I lay on the floor, barely conscious, I realized what he screamed at me was true as well.

'_You forgot who raised you Sakura! Everything Sasuke's doing, I've done.' He kicked me. 'I bought your mother expensive presents and told her I loved her. And then, when I knew I had the botch wrapped around my finger, I got her pregnant. And here she is, the stupid daughter I was left with.' I received another hard slap that sent me straight back to the floor._

'_You see, if you even make it passed that front door again, you'd better think about who you let in your life. That Uchiha kid is full of shit; I can see it! His eyes look just like mine!'_

'_T-That's…not…' I started, but he replied by sending four punches my way. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He got angry when I did._

'_And now this punk has got you talking back to me! I should go get him myself instead of wasting my energy on you!' Throughout all of this, I realized that he was sobering up, which meant what he was doing had nothing to do with alcohol anymore. He did it because he wanted to. 'I wish I wasn't stuck with you. If I could, I would kill you right now, I swear. You're useless and you don't mean anything to anybody! You're just a toy; to me, to Sasuke and to everyone else stupid enough to be around you!'_

I couldn't shake it off. It was all so true. I was useless… what was the point anymore? I wanted to believe what he said about Sasuke wasn't true, but I suddenly had my doubts. How would I know? He's hurt me before, how will I know he won't do it again?

'_**Don't listen to that man—'**_

I shut my Inner out. I needed to think about this myself while I still had time. My father passed out almost an hour ago, and I was sure he would wake up soon for round two. I pushed myself off the floor and stayed on my knees for a second to catch my breath. I felt dizzy.

I got on my feet and as soon as I tried walking, I fell right back down. I winced and tears fell from my eyes. My ankle popped slightly, and judging by the redness of it, it was sprained. I took a deep breath and stood again, hopping to the bathroom. I kept the lights off because I didn't want to see myself in the mirror. I knew I looked horrible. I turned the water on low and washed my face. Even through the darkness I could see the blood being washed away. I took a washcloth and wiped my arms and legs, and straightened my clothing. I wet my hair heavily and put it in a ponytail to the best of my ability.

I fumbled through the cabinets of the bathroom and hoped I had left over makeup. I did, and put some over the sore spots on my face I suspected were bruises. Aside from the excruciating pain I felt, I knew I looked okay to walk in public.

I left the bathroom as I practically dragged my foot across the floor. It hurt too much to walk on. I looked around my old bedroom and made sure I didn't leave much behind. Checking the phone I had stuffed in my bag, I had 13 missed calls. All but one was from Sasuke. The other was from Naruto. I closed my phone back and turned it off. I didn't have time for this. The hard part was getting passed my father's room without waking up. I didn't know how I was going to do it, so I didn't. Opening the window in my room, I crawled out, almost falling out because of my ankle. I bit my lip once more, and it started bleeding.

"Come on Sakura… come on…" I whispered. I sat down and started scooting off when I heard him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up at my father and gasped. No, I wasn't giving in this time. I refused! I hoped of the roof and landed on my side. I swore a rib was broken before hand, therefore I screamed in pain. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt the blood sink through my shirt,

"Hey!" my father screamed. He disappeared from the window, and I knew he was coming after me. I hopped up and started limping as fast as I could. I fumbled for my phone and dropped it in the process. I couldn't stop to get it, so I ran without it.

"You think you can run!" he was right once again. Who was I kidding? He was a grown man and in perfect shape. He could catch me in a matter of seconds.

"Go, go, go!" I screamed at myself. "GO!!" It was no use. I couldn't run any faster.

I was crying my eyes out now, hearing his heavy footsteps approaching me. To arms wrapped around me and I screamed.

"NO! Don't touch me! _**Don't touch me!!!"**_

"Sakura!"

"NO please!" The man pulled me to the ground and he put a hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! You already attracted attention." He narrowed his eyes. Even though my screams were unheard, I continued.

"Shut up!" I refused. I kept screaming. He slapped me twice, but I continued. I wasn't giving up. "I'll kill you. I will!" he pulled out a pocketknife and placed it in my face. "You see? Shut up!" My screams stopped for a second, but then I started up again.

"SHUT UP!!! **SHUT UP!!" **He was steaming angry, and it scared me. I just couldn't stop screaming. I had get away. His hands wrapped around my throat then, and he began choking me. His other hand move from my mouth and forced itself over his other.

"Please…" I managed to plead. "Daddy…" As soon as I said that, his grip loosened.

"Don't call me that." He whispered. "I'm not…" he stood up and backed away from me. I quickly stumbled to my feet and ran again.

"I don't deserve to be your—" there was a thud, and when I turned around, I saw Sasuke beating the shit out of my father.

"S-Sasuke…"

'_You're useless and you don't mean anything to anybody! You're just a toy; to me, to Sasuke and to everyone else stupid enough to be around you!'_

I gasped and looked away. Sirens were heard from down the street, and I suspected they were headed here. No. I couldn't…

I turned and ran again. And again. I wouldn't stop. I ignored the pain I felt in and outside my body and ran to the park. There was a big enough to hide in. I could make it! I could escape all this! I could…I could—

"Sakura!"

_Please Sasukee, don't..._

"Sakura!!"

_Don't make this so hard..._

_"_Stop! Sakura, it's me!" Why was he following me? Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving slowly. Sasuke's voice seemed so far away yet I knew he'd already caught up with me. I slowed down to a halt and almost everything around me seemed like a blur. What was wrong?

"Sakura, look at me!" Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. When did he get there? "What's wrong?" he asked. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Sakura, what's wrong...a-are you hurt?" No. I wasn't All the pain was gone. I felt nothing. I felt hollow. I heard the sirens come closer until they were in front of Sasuke and I. The sounds made my ears ring.

"Sir, step aside." Sasuke let go of me and backed away. "Ma'am, can you speak to me?" I didn't want to talk to him. Why was he here? "Follow this light, please, if you can." he flashed a light in my face. I couldn't follow his movements. It was too bright...

"Her pupils are dilated, she's in shock. I think her ankle is broken and at least one rib is broken by the way she's standing. She's...she's bleeding from her side... Get her on that stretcher. Stat!" Two men walked me to a stretcher and placed me on it. I was fine...I felt...I felt fine.

"Sakura, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." I looked at Sasuke's face. His eyes were full of pain, and it bothered me.

"S-Sasuke...don't...don't look like that..." I blinked, but my eyes...they didn't open.

:

When I awoke, I was in a hospital. I barely remembered anything and I was so tired. Isat up in the bed and winced. My side was killing me. I pulled the covers back and looked at my side. I gasped. The entire area was swollen and red, and stitches lined them.

"You had surgery." I turned and found Sasuke in the doorway. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in hours.

"H-How--"

Sasuke ran to the side of the bed and threw his arms around me. He let out a long sigh of relief and made a noise that sounded like he was going to cry.

"S-Sasuke..."

He pulled back and kissed me hard. His hand was placed firmly on the back of my head. When he pulled away once again, he stared at me with pain-filled eyes.

"Sakura, don't you _ever_ do that again! I thought you were going to... please don't." I gripped his hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh." he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. His voice always had a powerful effect on me.

_'You're just a toy; to me, to Sasuke and to everyone else stupid enough to be around you!' _

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" there was a pause.

"Yes." I swallowed hard.

"And you...you aren't using me as a tool or anything, right?"

"No, of course not." I looked at my folded hands.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Ever." he took my hand again and squeezed it. He pulled the beautiful bracelet from his pocket and placed it on my wrist. "I love you."

_'You're just a toy'_

_'Useless!'_

_'I can see it in his eyes!'_ I looked up and stared into Sasuke's eyes. At that moment, i didn't see lies or betrayal, but love. At that moment, I blocked everything my father said from my mind. At that moment I knew I was supposed to be here, with him, my best friend. At that moment, for once in a long time, I was truly happy.

**Oh my freakin god...You guys...this story is over... YES I SAID IT!!! I like...want to cry. THIS was my very first story and i finally finished it. Tell me what you think you guys. Could you tell how my style changed with each chapter? Woww... I really don't wanna stop writin this AN cuz I get closer and closer to finishing this...**

**Well...it's been great, and thnx to all the Reviewers who stayed throughout the story. LUV YOU**

**--Jazz Out**


End file.
